Kakashi's Assassin
by Reno Obsessed Fangirl
Summary: Rated M for foul language and future chapters some lemon Kakashi is suppose to marry a fellow ninja, but there is only one problem. She hates his guts and trys to kill him every chance that she gets. Can Kakashi change how she feels towards him, or be kil
1. Kakashi's Assassin

**Dissclaimer (amigirl): I do not own Naruto or any of its characters. The only character that I do own in this fanfic is Dizra. Sorry for any mispelling that there is in the story.**

**(Rated M for foul language and future chapters/ some lemon) Kakashi is suppose to marry a fellow ninja, but there is only one problem. She hates his guts and trys to kill him every chance that she gets. Can Kakashi change how she feels towards him, or be killed in the process?**

Chapter One- Kakashi's Assasin:

Kakashi was sitting down at his desk, reading his book when Iruka came in. Iruka slapped him on the back and smiled at him.

"Guess what today is old buddy, old pal," Iruka said.

"Nov 8," Kakashi said without emotion and continued to read his book.

"Not only that," Iruka said nodding his head to one side, "But today we finally get to figure out who your fiance is."

"You think since I am 26 that I wouldn't have to take part in an arranged marriage," Kakashi said.

"Either way," Iruka said, "I hear that she's on 18 right now."

"No shit," Kakashi said without any emotion, "I know that she's eight years younger than me."

"That's not my point," Iruka said sarcastically.

"Than what is your point," Kakashi said, "Because I would rather not bore myself with your ramblings right now Iruka."

"My point is, my friend," Iruka said sitting down on a nearby chair, "is that your fiance has already completed her jounin training is is supossedly stronger than you."

"I know of the rumors about her," Kakashi said, "I am also aware that she is one of the greatest assassins known to the Hidden Leaf."

"I would watch out if I were you Kakashi," Iruka said, "for who knows, she could be hired to come after you."

"Whatever," Kakashi said, "I'm suppose to meet the 3rd Hokagi and her very shortly."

Kakashi got up and walked out of the room, still reading his book. Kakashi walked down the corridor towards the 3rd Hokagi's office. Kakashi heard a sound and stopped in the middle of the corridor. A figure jumped up onto the ceiling above Kakashi gracefully and silently. The figure took a knife out of their pocket and pointed it downward at Kakashi. The person dropped from the ceiling, knife leading at Kakashi.

Kakashi stepped out of the way as the unknown person landed on the floor and backflipped out of Kakashi's reach. The person put the knife away and pulled out two sais and ran at Kakashi, twirling the sais as they ran. Kakashi pulled out a knife and began to dodge the person's attacks.

Kakashi slashed out at his assailant. The mask covering their face was ripped away to reveal a beutiful girl of 18. A thin scratch went across her cheek where Kakashi's knife had accidently cut into her cheek.

"Who are you and who sent you," Kakashi demanded as the girl wiped the blood away with her sleeve.

"You'll know me soon enough you fucking bastard," She said before running away.

Kakashi wipped his knife off with a tissue and continued to walk to the 3rd Hokagi's office.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please comment on this story, its my first fanfic so I hope you enjoy it. I'll try to update soon. I enjoy it when there's no school on Fridays. Hope you guys enjoy this, I'll try to get the lemon up as soon as possible.

-amigirl


	2. Meeting Kakashi's Fiance

**See the first Chapter if you want my disclaim to Naruto since I want more room to write.**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kakashi's Assassin

Chapter 2- Meeting Kakashi's Fiance

**At the Third Hokagi's Office-**

The 3rd Hokagi sat at his desk as Kakashi entered the room. Kakashi saw that a girl wearing a red kimono with floral print stood next to him. Her black hair was tied up in a thick bun that was held in place by two ivory white pins. She held a fan up to her face hiding it from veiw.

The 3rd Hokagi smiled as he saw Kakashi enter the room.

"I am honored that you came earlier than I expected," the 3rd Hokagi said, "You should know that you have the honor of marrying a very spirited young lady."

"I would be honored if you would introduce me to her," Kakashi said with a bow.

"I am proud to introduce you to your future wife," the 3rd Hokagi said waving a hand at the girl standing next to him, "Lady Dizra Himura of the Hidden Leaf."

Dizra removed the fan and smiled at Kakashi, saying, "told you that you would know who I am eventually."

Kakashi jaw dropped open at the realization that his future wife was the assassin that tried to take his life only a few minutes ago.

"It is an honor to meet you milady," Kakashi said with a fake smile and waved to the door, "would you do me the honor of taking a walk through the town."

"I would," Dizra said walking towards him, "as there is much for us to discuss."

**Somewhere in the village-**

Kakashi and Dizra walked side by side through the village in silence. Kakashi was the first to speak.

"So I get to marry the girl that has already tried to kill me," Kakashi said with a chuckle, "before I even knew her."

"Hey," Dizra said smaking him with her fan angrily, "I didn't ask for this. I wanted to be able to choose who I wanted to marry, not my enemy."

"Do you think I asked for this," Kakashi said matching her temper, "I never wanted to marry an assassin!"

"You had no troubles being an assassin," Dizzy said furiously, "so why should you have any over marrying an assassin?"

"I wanted to leave that part of my life behind," Kakashi said, "I wanted no reminders about ever being an assassin."

"Then why not kill me," Dizra said pointing to her heart, "because I would rather die than marry my enemy."

"You keep calling me your enemy," Kakashi said, "why do you keep refering to your husband-to-be in such a manner?"

"Because he is a coward," Dizra said, "and ran out on his assassin friends and what he could not finish."

"What do you mean," Kakashi demanded grabbing her by the arms, "I had no friends when I was an assassin."

"You had me and Tanku," Dizra said, "and you never finished your last job."

"And what would that be what you all knowing bitch who hates me so," Kakashi said pushing her against the fence.

"To kill me," Dizra said, "and your only connection to your sanity."

Kakashi let go of her and took a few steps back, shocked and hurt at what she had said. She just stared at him with tears running down her cheeks.

"I never forgave you for running out onus," Dizra said, "and when I was told that I had to marry you I swore that I would either kill you or kill myself."

"That was a long time ago that I left the life of an assassin behind," Kakashi said turning away from her.

"But I never forgot your promise to me," Dizra said sadly, "You promised that you would always be there to protect me, no matter what; and you ran when being an assassin got too tough for you."

That last comment cut Kakashi deep. He spun around and slapped her hard across the face before she could react. She just looked at him without any fear in her eyes, only regret was in those emerald green orbs of hers.

"Nothing has changed in you," Dizra said, "you are still that sensitive little asshole that I meet as a little kid."

Dizra began to walk away from Kakashi as Kakashi stepped in front of her.

"Don't walk away from me," Kakashi said.

"Through our opefully short time together," Dizra said smiling at him, "you are going to learn many things from me. Lesson One..."

Dizra grabbed Kakashi's shoulders and smashed her knee into his groin.

"Don't order me around," Dizra said as she heard him gasp, "because I will hurt yo if you do."

Dizra walked away from him as Kakashi hit the ground in pain.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**amigirl: Hey foam who do you like better Naruto or Sasuke?**

**Foam: Naruto.**

**Amigirl: Are you only saying that because Naruto is the main character of the show.**

**Foam: No.**

**Amigirl: Are you going to give me any answers that are longer than one word?**

**Foam: Nopediddlyope.**

**Amigirl: Just to let everyone know I've had to share a room with foam for the last 9 and a half months. By the was if you want my disclaim to Naruto, go back to the first chapter.**


	3. Why can't we be friends

amigirl: ok so far I have had 7 hits and I'm going to update everytime that I get up to 5 more hits everytime that I check on my story. I would like to thank foam for finally commenting after me nagging her so I'll abide by her wish.

foam: If she nags me again I'm going to cut off her ponytail and shove it up her nose.

amigirl: oh lovely, I feel so loved. What about you foam?

foam: feh

amigirl: oh come on you know we all love you!

foam: looks at amigirl and walks away in search of powder sugar and peanut butter

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 3- Why can't be friends and who the hell is Tanku?

**Day after Kakashi and Dizra met-**

Kakashi walked towards the room that he met Squad 7 and him used for meetings. Naruto stood outside of the room and looked at Kakashi.

"Who was the lady in the geisha outfit that kick you in the nuts," Naruto asked.

"No one that ou should worry about," Kakashi said, "Now get into the room with the others."

Naruto could tell that Kakashi was not in the best of moods. Naruto ran into the room as Kakashi walked into it. Iruka was sitting on a table talking with Sakura and Sasuke.

"What are you doing here Iruka," Kakashi asked with a bit of annoyance in his voice.

"I'm here to tell you and your pupils what your mission is," ruka said.

"Then please go ahead," Kakashi said leaning against a wall.

"You and Squad 7 are to protect a new lady in the town and her friend, another lady," Iruka said with a smile.

"Please do not tell me that one of the is Lady Himura," Kakashi asked even more annoyed.

"Why yes it is," Iruka said, "You are to protect her and her friend Tanku until they are sure that all trouble that is following them is gone."

"Fuck," Kakashi said aloud, "What the hell has that bitch gotten herself into this time?"

"Language Kakashi-san," Iruka said, "There are young pupils in the room. I guess that means that you and Lady Himura are already accquainted with eachother?"

"I'm to wed her you idiot," Kakashi said angrily, "I've known her for a long time. Its kind of hard to forget someone that is going to try and kill me at every chance that she gets!"

"Man," Sasuke said, "You can piss any newcomers to the Village of Hidden Leaves really quick."

"Regardless," Iruka said, "You are not to let her out of your sight until the trouble that is following her and Tanku."

"I have to go somewhere to think," Kakashi said and then said to Iruka, "Alone."

"Fine the," Iruka said, "Just don't get your headband in a twist."

**Somewhere in the village (Dizra's old house)-**

Kakashi knocked on the door to Dizra's old house. Tanku opened the door and smiled at Kakashi.

"Long time no see asshole," Tanku said, "Come to piss her off again."

"No I came to apologize," Kakashi said, "can I come in?"

"Wow," Tanku said with a smile, "the coward learned a new trick. I'm so surprised."

"Can I just come in," Kakashi asked.

"Let him in," Dizra's voice said from somewhere in the house.

Tanku opened the door and let Kakashi come in, slamming the door shut once he came in. Dizra walked down the stairs wearing a black and white kimono with a short skirt and her hair still up in a bun.

"Leave us," Dizra said to Tanku.

Tanku glared at Kakashi and the left them alone, going back outside.

"What the hell do you want," Dizra demanded.

"I want to know what the hell you have gotten yourself into," Kakashi replied angrily.

"Whatever do you mean," Dizra said, "I'm not in any trouble."

"Then why the hell was I ordered to protect you along with my squad," Kakashi yelled at her.

"I thought that they would leave me alone after you left," Dizra said emotionlessly and looking away from Kakashi, "but they didn't."

"Who the hell are you talking about," Kakashi asked.

"Your rivals," Dizra said, "They wanted to know you went. I didn't know and they didn't believe me. If I knew I would have gladly told them."

"So what else happened," Kakashi asked, "because I've known you long enough to realize when you are hiding something from me."

"They threatened to kill Tanku if I didn't tell them," Dizra said, "When I told them to F off they tried to kill Tanku and I killed their leader."

"Let me guess," Kakashi said, "The next one to lead wanted revenge and swore to kill the both of you."

"Pretty much," Dizra said looking at him, "and its all your fault."

"I was trying to protect you and Tanku by leaving that life behind," Kakashi said desperately.

"You weren't protecting us," Dizra yelled at Kakashi angrily, "You only put us farther into harms way."

"I am not to let you out of my sight," Kakashi said, "So I am going to be living at my old house across the street so that me and the squad can keep an eye on things."

"Do whatever you want," Dizra said, "just leave me alone for a while."

"You know that I can't do that," Kakashi said, "because I was trying to protect you because I loved you."

"Bullshit," Dizra said walking by him.

Kakashi grabbed her arm and kissed her. Dizra pulled away frm him and slapped him across the face.

"What the hell did you slap me for," Kakashi said angrily.

"Don't ever touch me again," Dizra said opening the door, "If you do, I will be sure to make sure that our time together is short indeed. Now leave."

"I hope you sit and wonder about that kiss," Kakashi said walking outside, "because I hope to give more of them to you."

"Don't bet on it," Dizra said slamming the door on his face.

Kakashi smiled at knowing that his plan had worked and that Dizra would eventually soften up to how she was before he left the life of an assassin behind.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Hope you guys enjoy it. 3 chapters typed in one day, its a new record for me. I'll update some more once I've gotten some sleep. Hope you enjoy what you wanted foam!**


	4. No Choice

**amigirl: much better. A good nights sleep and now time to write some more.**

**foam: booya I'm in a story. I feel luved for the very first time.**

**amigirl: ok someone has to stop listening to that damn hamster dance song!**

**foam: who says I do?**

**amigirl: you're sitting 2 feet away from me at your computer.**

**foam: bah and yet you are bobbing your head to it.**

**amigirl: It has a good beat already!**

**foam: So you are still bobbing your head.**

**amigirl: F u foam.**

**foam: can we just end this conversation?**

**amigirl: only if you do the disclaimmer.**

**foam: Naruto does not belong to this f-ing idiot. I own Tanku.**

**amigirl: And I own Dizra so there sticks her tongue out at foam. And foam needs to lay off the sugar and actually read the expiration date on the milk cartons. And if you want more disclaiming, go back to the first chapter.**

**foam: F u I don't pay attention.**

**amigirl: It shows and the point is that foam really did drink expired milk, and it was really funny what she did 5 minutes later.**

**foam: It shorter terms it expired on Halloween.**

**amigirl: glad I didn't drink it.**

**foam: CAN WE JUST START THE F-ING STORY ALRADY?**

**amigirl: Fine.**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 4- No Choice**

Dizra sat in the 3rd Hokagi's office being lectured about what she did to Kakashi two days earlier (AN: If you need a recap, Kakashi getting kicked in the groin). Dizra just sighed and looked at the ceiling.

"You are not to kick you husband-to-be in the groin," the 3rd Hokagi said pacing back and forth.

"Can I just get in a word," Dizra said looking at him, "instead of being nagged at by the 3rd Hokagi?"

"Speak," the 3rd Hokagi said sitting down and looking at her.

"Why the hell did I have to get married through an arranged marriage," Dizra demanded getting up.

"It was done for your own good," the 3rd Hokagi said, "at the rate that you were getting in trouble, you would be dead before you ever reached 21."

"But why him," Dizra asked furiously as she waved her hand at the door.

"We thought that in arranging a marriage for you with Kakashi," the 3rd Hokagi said, "that it would be easier for you to adjust to having to get married."

"Bullshit," Dizra said, "I hate him and will always hate him, no matter how hard he tries."

"Then I see that there is no point in continuing this conversation," the 3rd Hokagi said, "If Kakashi goes on a mission, you are to go with him. You have no choice in the matter."

"Whatever," Dizra said looking at him angrily.

"Kakashi," the 3rd Hikagi said loudly, "you may come in now."

Kakashi entered the room and stood next to Dizra, bowing to her and the 3rd Hokagi.

"You are to escort Lady Himura back to her house," the 3rd Hokagi said, "and she is to go with you on your mission tomorrow."

Kakashi just nodded and waited for Dizra to leave the room. Dizra stormmed out of the room with Kakashi behind her. As soon as theyy were in the empty corridor, Dizra pulled out one of her sais and lunged at Kakashi. Kakshi grabbed her by the wrist before the sai could go into his shoulder.

"Damn it," Kakashi said, "why do you keep trying to kill me?"

"I will keep trying to kill you every chance that I get," Dizra said, "like I said until either you I die."

"Why can't you just quit being so stubborn and accept our current situation," Kakashi said as she continued to try to send the sai into his shoulder.

"You mean like you have," Dizra said pulling away from him and spin kicking him in the head, "I will never submit to any situation that involves you."

Kakashi looked at her and grabbed her arms.

"Don't ever hit me again," he said.

"Why," Dizra said struggling to get out of his grip, "will you try to hurt me or worst kill me, if I don't obide by your rule?"

"Maybe," Kakashi said, "If you anger me enough."

"Fuck you," Dizra said lunging her knee at his groin again, "I would rather die than listen to you."

Kakashi put his hand and stopped her knee from hitting him again. Dizra spun around and punched him with her now free right hand. Kakashi released her from his grip and took a few steps back.

"Fine you want to fight me," Kakashi said, "then let's fight."

"Finally," Dizra said, "Something that I could agree about with you."

Dizra put her sai away and ran at Kakashi. She began to spin kick at him as he started to dodge her attacks. Kakashi punched her in the side, making her backflip away from him. She held her side and looked at him.

"If you are quite done yet," Kakashi said, "I would like to finish escorting you to your house and then not have to put up with your bullshit until tomorrow."

"Fuck you," Dizra said, "I can walk my ownself home."

"I still have to follow you either way," Kakashi said.

**At Dizra's house-**

Dizra walked into the front yard of her house before Kakashi grabbed her arm.

"Sorry about your side," Kakashi said.

"Just to let you know you didn't hurt me today," Dizra said, "IIt was an old scar from a while back."

"How did you get it," Kakashi asked with slight worry in his eyes.

"How do you think," Dizra said, "In that fight with the last person that I killed. It has never fully healed. You kicking it only brought back the pain."

"You should get it checked out," Kakashi said.

"Fuck you," Dizra said spinning around to kick him again.

Kakashi grabbed her arm and spun her so that her back faced him. He kissed her neck. He smiled at feeling her flinch. He began to brath on her neck to see her reaction.

"I never wanted to leave you," Kakashi said, "I only did it to protect you."

"Please, stop," Dizra said flinching again.

"Why," Kakashi asked, "I enjoy feeling you flinch at me doing this."

"Well I don't," Dizra said.

"I'll come and get you tomorrow morning," Kakashi said breathing on her neck and taking in her scent of Lavander and Raspberries.

Kakashi left Dizra and went into the house across the street. Dizra fell to her knees and began to cry.

_Why can he make me feel this way, _Dizra thought as tears began to escape her eyes,_ When I hate him so much, could I actually still feel something for him?_

Dizra put her head in her hand and began to cry at the new revelation.


	5. Showing True emotions Part 1

**amigirl: Oh now time to start mine and foam's usually bickering at the beginning of every chapter. By the way, wonder where she went to?**

**foam: comes into the room with a snickers granita and her brand new inuyasha plushie **

**amigirl: can I burn it?**

**foam: no.**

**amigirl: why not?**

**foam: I said no.**

**amigirl: please?**

**foam: no.**

**amigirl: I'll give you a hug.**

**foam: makes cross with fingers stay back!**

**amigirl: I don't get why everyone does that when I try to give them a hug, either way blah blah blah, don't own Naruto, I own Dizra, I thank foam for letting me use Tanku in the story (Tanku belongs to foam), and I hope you all enjoy this story. Wow and mine and foam's arguing didn't last as long.**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 5- Showing True Emotions**

**Early in the Morning after Dizra's emotional breakdown-**

Kakashi knocked on the door to Dizra's house. Squad 7 waited out in the street.

"Can't we just leave her behind," Sasuke said, "so that we can get this mission over with as soon as possible."

"No we can't, regretfully," Kakashi said knocking on the door again and saying, "Come on Dizra, your going to make us late."

Dizra opened the door and looked at Kakashi, whose jaw dropped at the sight in front of him. Dizra was in a black and red kimono that had a short skirt and long sleeves. She had her her geisha mak-up on again and her hair up in two buns with the ivory pins in them again. She looked like what Kakashi thought a goddess must look like. Dizra looked back at Tanku with a look of determination on her face.

"Watch the house," Dizra said, "Don't answer the door unless it is us and only take messeges if anyone comes for me."

"Got it," Tanku said, "Just hurry back. I don't like the idea of you leaving the village with that asshole."

"Either way," Dizra said giving Kakashi a death glare, "I have to go with him on his missions. You have my knives Tanku?"

"Yep," Tanku said handing her a small bag of knives, "50 knives, 2 sais, 100 stars. Plus a new toy for you."

Tanku took out a belt of smokebombs and gave them to Dizra. Dizra put the belt on right underneath the belt with her knives and smiled at Tanku.

"Stronger than the usual," Dizra asked.

"Of course," Tanku said with a smile, "Cooked it up myself."

"If you two are quite done now," Kakashi said, "We have to be going to pick up the person that we are escorting."

"Fine," Dizra said with an evil smile, "If I have my way only one of us will be coming back alive."

Dizra walked out to the street with Kakashi behind her. Squad 7 and the two jounin began to walk down the street. They made it to the ramen resturant without any problems and picked up a pair of people that looked like they hadn't slept in weeks. One of them looked at Dizra and smiled at her.

"Looks like we have the same person coming after the both of us," she said with a smile, "and just to let you know, he wants to kill all four of us."

"What are you talking about," Kakashi said, "How can the two of you have the same person after you as Ditz and Tanku?"

Dizra fround at Kakashi calling her by the nickname that he had given her when she was a little girl.

"Didn't Dizra tell you," the woman said, "she didn't only kill the last leader, she killed a few more people along with him."

"Ditz we need to talk," Kakashi said grabbing Dizra by the arm and taking her behind the resturant.

Kakashi spun her around in front of him so that she could look her in the eye. Dizra tried to avoid his gaze until he grabbed her arm and tighten his grip on both arms, making her wince.

"Is what that woman said true," Kakashi asked, "I need to know right now, if it is or not."

"Why should I tell you," Dizra spat at him, "I'm not the person running away from their past."

"Am I the only one," Kakashi said, "How do I know that you aren't also trying to run from yours?"

"Because I've made peace with what I am and always will be," Dizra said angrily, "an assassin and a ninja."

"How many more people did you kill," Kakashi asked looking away from her.

"Fifteen," Dizra said with a smile, "all of them of some importance to the person that now leads the hunt for you and I."

"Damn it," Kakashi said, "How much more trouble are you in that I don't know about?"

"That's pretty much it," Dizra said, "Other than mostly all of the assassins in the Land of Waves wants to kill me."

"Damn Ditz what did you get yourself into," Kakashi said quietly, "We have to go into the Land of Waves and back in order to comlete this mission."

"Nothing that we can handle ramen breath," Dizra said saying her old nickname for Kakashi.

"Don't call me that," Kakashi said releasing his hold on her arms.

"Then don't call me Ditz," Dizra said, "and I won't call you ramen breath."

"Um," Sakura's voice could be heard from the front of the resturant, "can we go before Naruto eats all of the ramen?"


	6. Showing True emotions Part 2

**amigirl: ohhhhhhhh... dun dun dun**

**foam: shabalaba ding dong**

**amigirl: ok and I thought that I was random. Ok I'm ending mine and foam's conversation a little early so that I can tyoe more of a chapter for all of you. If you want my disclaim to Naruto just go to one of the last chapters, either 4 or 5, or the first chapter for my disclaim. Oh and if anyone has a problem with my nearly perfect grammar and spelling ( nearly perfect because I've only found on erro in the last 5 chapters) then you can just keep it to yourself.**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 6- Showing True emotions Part 2**

**In the forest outside of the Village of Hidden Leaves-**

Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto, and the two people that they were escorting walked in front of Kakashi and Dizra. Dizra slowed her pace slightly so that she was behind Kakashi as she reached for a knife from her belt pouch. She lunged at Kakashi again with her knife leading. Kakashi spun around and grabbed her wrist. Dizra spun and tried to punch him with her free wrist. Kakashi grabbed her other wrist before she could punch him and pinned her wrists to her sides before looking at the rest of the group that was somewhat in shock.

"Please excuse us," Kakashi said looking at them, "Dizra and I need to have a little chat."

"No we don't," Dizra said struggling to get out of his tight grip on her hands.

Kakashi took Dizra into a forest shrine that was next to the path. Kakashi released his grip on Dizra's wrists and closed the door to the shrine behind him. Dizra spun around to look at him.

"Why can't things be between us," Kakashi asked looking at her, "like they were when we were kids?"

"We aren't kids anymore," Dizra said sitting down at the other side of the room, "and things can't ever be like when we were kids. If it could I would wish nothing more than for it to be like old times."

"So you still feel something," Kakashi asked.

"I'm not sure anymore," Dizra said wrapping her arms around her knees.

Dizra got up and walked towards the door. She put her hand up to the door as Kakashi put his hand over hers.

"Please," he said, "I want it to be the way it was."

"So do I," Dizra said letting a tear fall from her eyes, "because then I'll know that I am safe no matter what happens. Sorry that I have to do this."

"Do what," Kakashi asked.

"This," Dizra said reaching for one of the smoke bomb pouches tied to her belt.

Dizra threw the pouch at the ground. The room was covered in smoke as Kakashi went for the door and opened it. When he opened the door and he could see around the room clearly he noticed that Dizra was no longer in the room.

"Damn," Kakashi said, "she's running away."


	7. Bait

**amigirl: sorry for the last chapter being so short.**

**foam: Shabalabading-dong**

**amigirl: regular english please?**

**foam: f you!**

**amigirl: sorry but foam doesn't seem to be in the mood for arguing right now so let's get on with the story. Wait hey foam you want to thank my 4 reviewers for me?**

**foam: I'm not in the mood.**

**amigirl: Fine then I'll do it. I would like to give a special thanks to RLnaruhina, Kisa Naruto's girl, Princess Shadowcat, and Foam for posting reviews of my story. Thanks for the reviews guys, I'll try to add as much more as I can. Oh and warning there is some lemon in this chapter.**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 7- Bait**

Dizra ran away from the shrine with tears streaming down her face as she ran.

_I can't stay with him, _I have to run away, but what am I running from?

Dizra stopped and looked around. She was in a clearing with a stump in the middle of it. She dropped to her knees and slammed her fists into the ground. Dizra let the tears fall as she silently cried at what she knew was true. She was falling for Kakashi again and nothing she could do would stop her feelings now.

"Damn him," Dizra said, "Damn Kakashi. Why did I have to fall for that asshole all over again?"

Dizra heard a twig ssnap from not far off and got up, pulling out a knife as she stood. She looked around as she backed towards a tree.

"Kakashi," Dizra asked looking around as if something might jump out at her as she put her back to the tree, "is that you?"

A trap spung underneath her, pulling her up, feet first, off of the ground.

"So this is what I get for running away from my fiance," Dizra said folding her arms over her chest, "Just great."

"I would be worried if I were you Dizra Himura," a voice said in the trees opposite of her.

"Even better," Dizra said the assassins that were sent to kill me," Dizra said and then said a bit louder, "are you going to come out so that I can see the assassin that's going to kill me, or are you going to just sit in the trees and wait for the others to come so that you can kill them too?"

"I am going to wait," said a masked ninja as he came out of the trees wwith a female ninja that also had her face concealed, "because we also have a bone to pick with your fiance."

"Ok," Dizra said, "This day can't get much worst."

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Kakashi ran back to where the rest of Squad 7 were sitting down and looked at Sakura.

"Sakura," Kakashi said, "you and the rest of the Squad take them to the drop off. I have to go and find Dizra, I'll meet you guys at the drop off."

"Got it," Sakura said nodding her head as she got up and looking at everyone else, "you heard him, lets go."

Kakashi didn't wait to see them go and ran back to the shrine and looked around it to find out which way Dizra had gone. He found her path through the wet grass right in front of the door. Kakashi began to follow the path at a fast pace. He ran until he got to a clearing with a stump in the middle of it. He saw Dizra hanging from a tree.

"Ok," Dizra said looking at him, "nevermind about this day getting worst."

"Now what's that suppose to mean," Kakashi said walking towards her and pulling a knife out to cut her down with.

"That you've fallen straight into our trap," the female ninja said coming out from the trees as Kakshi turned around when he got to Dizra.

Dizra let her arms fall above her head as the male ninja came out and looked at Kakashi.

"Drop the knife," he said, "or she dies."

Kakashi dropped the knife as Dizra began to pull another knife out of the back pouch on Kakashi's belt.

"You know it was really hard to find you Dizra," the female ninja said, "should have known that you would go to the one person that you always spoke so fondly of. I'm just glad that we were finally able to capture you."

"Keep dreaming," Dizra said cutting herself free and landing next to Kakashi in a fighting stance, "because I'm not dying without a fight."

Kakashi looked over at Dizra with a shocked look upon his face.

_She's really ready to die, _Kakashi thought seeing the look in Dizra's eye, _I can't let her die._

Dizra ran at the female ninja with the knife that she had taken from Kakashi's belt and began to fight with the female ninja. Kakashi grabbed the knife that he had dropped and ran at the male ninja. Kakashi quickly slit the ninja's throat and looked at Dizra in her fight.

"You've gotten better," the ninja said dodging Dizra's attacks, "but you're still going to die along with your fiance."

"Don't ever include him within my problems," Dizra said slashing at her arm and cutting it off, ignoring her own hurting wounds and continuing to attack the ninja, "he should have never been included in thm in the first place. He deserves to live a happy life free of my problems, not having to worry about waking up in the afterlife!"

Dizra slit the ninja's throat making blood gush all over her. She look down at the ninja's lifeless body and her life's blood pooling around her on the already wet grass. Dizra let out a deep sigh.

"Now matter how hard I try," Dizra said to Kakashi as she continued to look at the blood, "They come for us, they will come for me."

"I don't care," Kakashi said looking at her, "If it means that I can still be with you then I don't care."

"Niether do I," Dizra said looking at him, "I just don't want you to get hurt."

Kakashi began to walk towards Dizra and kissed her on the lips. Kakashi had wanted to do that for so long and hoped that she wanted it too. Dizra just put her hand on his neck and pulled her closer to him deepening the kiss. The two finally pulled apart for air and looked at eachother. Dizra smiled and began to laugh. Kakashi just looked at her, not knowing what was so funny.

"What's so funny," Kakashi said holding out his arms in confusion.

"You have blood all overthe front of you," Dizra said trying to stop laughing but with no success.

Kakashi looked down and there was indeed blood all over his shirt.

"I hope that it won't stain," Dizra said sarcastically and toying with her sleeves while trying not to laugh, "because I would hate it if I ruined your vest."

"Why you," Kakashi said smiling and running at Dizra.

Dizra laughed and just ran away from him, into the trees. She could hear him running not far behind her as she ran back to the shrine. Dizra tripped over the steps as she climbed up them. She turned around as Kakashi embraced her with his arms, still laughing. Kakashi kissed her on the lips and smiled at her putting her hand on his neck. Dizra put her forhead on his as they broke apart for air and smiled.

"What's that smile for," Kakashi asked smiling at her as he gazed into her eyes.

"Before we do anything," Dizra said smiling at him, "I would like to at least get that ninja's foul blood off of me."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**amigirl: Hah! I'll put lemon in the next chapter since I thought that this one was a little long and just wanted to put the lemon in a whole nother chapter. Very little of chapter 8 will not be lemony. Sorry for withholding this chapter for longer than a day, since I was going to update everyday. Had to get caught up in my foreign language class. Enjoy!**


	8. Chapter 8

**amigirl: Hey guys, warning chapter has lemons in it so beware. Most of the chapter should be lemons.**

**foam: lemons!**

**amigirl: Sorry, foam is bothered by lemons.**

**foam: twitches for many hours**

**amigirl: Ok foam, just continue to eat the sugar and marshmellows and listening to ramstien.**

**foam: My marshmellows, my ramstien.**

**amigirl: Yes we know that foam. Oh yeah, can't figure out a name for this chapter so... yeah, and if this isn't a good lemon don't be flaming the story, because I can't write lemons.**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Eight:

Dizra stuck her toe into the hot springs in front of her and then looked around. Kakashi was no where in sight. He was either being silent and watching her or back at the shrine waiting for her. Dizra removed a towel from her bag and laid it on a rock next to the spring. Dizra removed both of her belts and began to untie the sash that held her short-skirted kimono in place. She let the sashed and the kimono slide onto the ground in a pool of fabric as she stepped into the hot spring. Dizra swam out to the middle of the hot spring and began to scrub the blood off of her, not noticing the jounin watching her.

Kakashi grabbed her gear with a smile and left the towel on the rock as he went back to his hiding spot on a tree branch, once again hidden from her.

Dizra dunked her head underneath the water to remove the soap from her hair before heading back to where her gear had once been.

Kakashi felt as though his jaw would have fallen off if it wasn't under his black mask that covered his nose and mouth.

Dizra picked up the towel and dried her hair off and wrapped it around her as she looked at where her gear had been. She began to look around the forest, turning in circles as she looked.

"Kakashi Hatake," Dizra yelled at the trees around her as she continued to turn, "Give me back my stuff, I kknow you have it!"

"But I like you like this," Kakashi sai from behind her.

Dizra felt a cool breeze on her shoulder that made her gasp.

"Did I scare you," Kakashi asked.

"No just surprised me," Dizra said reaching for a knife with her foot, "Which you shouldn't do."

"Why's that," Kakashi said begining to kiss Dizra's bare shoulder.

Dizra smiled and spun away from Kakashi as she kicked the knife up. Kakashi grabbed Dizra's wrist and pulled her close to him as she put a knife up to Kakashi's throat.

"That's why," Dizra said and looked into his unconcealed eye, "Why do you hide your other eye from me, what do you have to hide from me?"

"I don't want to talk about it," Kakashi said letting go of Dizra and taking a few steps away from her, "Its a long story."

"You're going to have to do better than that," Dizra said throwing the knife at Kakashi's headband.

The headband split apart as Dizra looked at him. Dizra let out a gasp as the headband fell away. Kakashi looked at her with both of his eyes, one of them blood red in color. Dizra took a step back.

"So the rumors were true," Dizra said, "The eye that allows you the abillity to see what jitsu your opponenent is going to use."

Dizra took another step back, almost falling into the hot spring.

"Damn you Kakashi," Dizra said, "and your secrets. How long ago did this happen?"

"I don't want to talk about it," Kakashi said walking towards Dizra.

"But I do," Dizra said, "and until you do, you won't get anything."

Dizra began to walk into the forest when Kakashi grabbed her wrist.

"Are you forgeting that you are only in a towel," Kakashi asked her.

"Yes I am aware of that," Dizra said, "and we should head back to the others."

"They can wait," Kakashi said pulling her close to him, "What about us? When will we ever have time for just us."

Dizra smiled at a wicked thought and let out a small giggle.

"When we get back to the shrine," Dizra said, "or until you find me."

Dizra ran off into the forest. Kakashi followed her back to the shrine. Dizra almost tripped over the steps again as she entered the shrine. Kakashi shut the door behind him as he ran up to Dizra and pulled her close to him.

"So what's my prize," Kakashi asked kissing her bare shoulder.

"What do you think," Dizra said kissing him on the lips.

Kakashi smiled and deepened the kiss.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dizra woke up and looked down the arm that was around her waist. She turned to her right and looked at the sleeping person beside her. Dizra smiled and curlled up closer to Kakashi. Kakashi began to stir next to her and opened his eyes and looked at her.

"Morning," Kakashi said kissing her.

"Morning to you too," Dizra said, "We should go and catch up with the rest of the squad."

"Just a few more minutes," Kakashi said closing his eyes, "I'm too comfy."

"We have to," Dizra said, "Do you want them to find us like this?"

"No," Kakashi said, "but I can get use to waking up like this."

"Like what," Dizra asked somewhat confused.

"Waking up next to you," Kakashi said.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**amigirl: Sorry it took so long to post this chapter. I kind of have writerr's block at the moment. Sorry if it wasn't really lemony because I can't write good lemons. Oh and faom may be in the mood for more of a chat in the next chapter.**


	9. Betrayal

**amigirl: Sorry that it took so long to update. Sorry that the lemon kind of sucked. This is my first fanfic and I'm still learning how to write fanfics (even though there isn't much to learn), and I'm not good at writing lemons, because they will be really lemony. Oh and my mom and I are kind of sharing a computer at the moment until we move which is only a week away. I promise better lemons once I have my own computer, which is after we move into our new house, so try to wait until then.**

**foam: Tanku mine.**

**amigirl: We all know that foam.**

**foam: Not in that weird way like amigirl is with Reno from FF7.**

**amigirl: Hey, I thought I told you to keep that a secret!**

**foam: Yeah, that's why you go around the house saying that you want a Reno plushie.**

**amigirl: I'm a loyal fan of Reno.**

**foam: More like a crazed fangirl.**

**amigirl: Reno MINE!**

**foam: Whatever. Oh yeah Sephiroth mine.**

**amigirl: What about Kadaj and Yazoo?**

**foam: Mine too, and Loz, Zax and all of those other people.**

**amigirl: You can have Loz for all I care!**

**foam: You're still not getting Kadaj, Yazoo, or Zax.**

**amigirl: hmm, what about Vincent?**

**foam: Definately not, how can you think about that, he's mine.**

**amigirl: By the way we do not own any of the Final Fantasy character (Squaresoft doees), or any other anime shows or video game characters, but we do own Dizra (Mine) and Tanku (foam's). Hey what about Sesshomaru?**

**foam: You already know he's yours.**

**amigirl: You know it.**

**foam: and any other guys you want amigirl are mine, other than Tidus, you can have that stupid jock.**

**amigirl: Hey, I'm gonna get you for that!**

**foam backs away slowly.**

**amigirl: I'm going to start the story now (takes out chain saw and runs after foam) Get back here foam!**

**foam's eyes get big and she runs away.**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter Nine- Betrayal:**

Dizra folded her arms and looked at Tanku.

"Why not," Dizra said, "You joining the ninja academy is the safest thing for you right now."

"What about you," Tanku said, "what are you going to do about your safety?"

"Same things as you are going to do," Dizra said, "Very few people know that I'm a jounin as well as the best female assassin ever."

"I refuse to go," Tanku said, "I'm an assassin, not a ninja."

"An assassin is the same as a ninja, except for one thing," Dizra said, "Assassins have little to no honor."

"Then what does that make you," Tanku asked.

"A person that knows where her laoyalty lies," Dizra said, "We have to stay with squad 7 until the threat disappears."

Dizra got up from the couch and walked over to the stairs as Tanku looked at the door from her chair with a wicked smile.

"It feels like you are doing more than trying to keep your cover intact," Tanku said making Dizra stop in her tracks and look at Tanku, "It looks like you are trying to get closer to him than is needed."

"What are you talking about," Dizra demanded taking on step closer to Tanku.

"You are forgetting your mission's details," Tanku said, "You are only to get him to trust you."

"I don't give a care," Dizra said, "You can go back and tell the boss that I won't do it."

"I can't belive my ears," Tanku said getting up and walking around to the other side of the room, farther away from Dizra, "You are going soft and having feelings about him again."

"Bullshit," Dizra said, "You are wrong about that."

"Then why don't you finish your mission," Tanku said, "and kill him."

"Because I love him you baka," Dizra said,"I won't let you hurt him."

Dizra began to walk up the stairs again. She got halfway up them when Tanku spoke again.

"You know if I tell the boss that," Tanku said, "Things will only get worst for you and him, mainly for him. As long as you are with him, your troubles will plague him as well."

Dizra stopped walking and began to cry where she stood.

"You aren't protecting him by not killing him," Tanku said, "You are only putting him even further into danger."

"I'm not going to do it," Ami said, "I refuse to kill him."

"If you don't kill him than I will," Tanku said.

"You will do no such thing," Dizra said turning around.

"See you do love him," Tanku said, "and once the boss knows, and he will eventually learn, he will make things worst for you and him."

Dizra ran down the stairs and out of the house.

"Just to let you know," Tanku said smiling evilly, "If I don't tell him, then someone else will."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dizra ran out of her house crying as Kakashi came out of his house.

"Hey what's up," Kakashi asked waving at her.

Dizra ignored him and ran past him, still crying from her argument with Tanku.

"Kuso," Kakashi said as he ran after her, "Why does she have to do this while its raining?"

Dizra continued to run until Kakashi grabbed her wrist and stopped her. Dizra punched him and continued to run away from him.

"Damn it," Kakashi said to himself, "what's the matter with her."

Dizra continued to run until she thought that she was away from Kakashi. She fell to her knees and began to cry.

"I can't go back to him," Dizra said to herself as she continued to cry, "I have to keep him safe."

Dizra heard footsteps and looked to see Kakashi walking up to her. Dizra got up and started to run again. She tripped over a rock and fell down to the ground again. She continued to cry as Kakashi walked up and knelt down next to her.

"Hey," he said, "that fall couldn't of hurt that much."

"Its not that," Dizra said, "I have to go."

"But what about us," Kakashi asked.

"That's why I have to go," Dizra said, "I'm not going to let you get hurt."

"I can handle myself," Kakashi said, "a lot has happened since we were little."

"There are secrets that I keep from you," Dizra said sitting up and staring at the ground, "that would only cause you harm if you were to know them."

"What if I want to know," Kakashi said.

"They are my secrets," Dizra said, "You would hate me if I told you the truth."

"What," Kakashi asked somewhat shocked.

"There is far greater trouble after me than you know," Dizra said, "I'm not trying to protect Tanku anymore, I was trying to kill you only because it was a part of my mission."

"What," Kakashi asked still somewhat shocked.

"I wasn't running from your rival," Dizra said, "I was working for him."

"Why didn't you tell me," Kakashi demanded.

"I thought you would hate me," Dizra said, " because I stooped so low as to work fo your rival, just to get even with you."

"Do you still want to go through with this," Kakashi asked.

"What," Dizra asked looking at him.

"With the whole arranged marriage thing," Kakashi said, "Do you still want to go through with it."

"I'm not sure," Dizra said.

"Do you still love me," Kakashi asked.

"Yes," Dizra said, "but I don't want you to get hurt by us being together."

"Didn't I say that I can take care of myself," Kakashi said hugging Dizra.

The two didn't notice that a set of purple eyes watch them during their entire conversation.

"Dizra my friend," Tanku said, "You are only sealing your doom and his."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**amigirl: I hope you guys enjoy the chapter.**

**foam:Yay my character is in this chapter more.**

**amigirl: You're welcome foam. Enjoy and please comment.**


	10. Day before and kidnappings

**amigirl: Hey guys hope you enjoyed the last chapter. Now its time for the fun part. I'm not going to spoil it for ya so I'm just going to start the chapter without foam knowing about it.**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 10: Day before and kidnappings:**

Dizra looked out the window and sighed.

"I wonder if I'm doing the right thing," Dizra said to herself, "in going through with this."

"You're not having second thoughts now are you," Kakashi asked from the doorway.

Dizra turned and smiledat Kakashi.

"No," Dizra said, "I'm not. I'm just wondering what's going to happen to us after tomorrow."

"We live happily ever after," Kakashi asked sitting down next to her.

"Our lives will be far from happily ever after," Dizra said putting her head on Kakashi's shoulder.

"Why do you say that," Kakashi said.

"They will come after us," Dizra said, "No matter what we do, they will come after us."

"Can't you ever dwell on the positive side of things," Kakashi asked.

"Sometime," Dizra said, "but not when I'm worried about the man I love and almost every single ninja that either of us know coming after us to kill us."

Dizra hugged Kakashi's arm and looked at him.

"Want to go out to eat," Dizra asked.

"Sure," Kakashi said, "under one condition."

"What," Dizra asked looking at him.

"Answer a question truthfully," Kakashi said.

"Damn it already Kakashi," Dizra said punching him in the shoulder, "I already told you that I want to go through with this."

"That wasn't it," Kakashi said.

"Oh," Dizra said blushing, "than what is it?"

"Are you ticklish," Kakashi asked her.

"Damn you Kakashi," Dizra said getting up and walking out of the room.

"What," Kakashi said getting up and following her, "I think that I should know that."

"No you don't," Dizra said walking away from him.

Kakashi grabbed her wrist and turned her around so that he could look her in the eye.

"Why shouldn't I," Kakashi asked.

"Because I say that you don't," Dizra said, "by the way, why are you in my house?"

"You left the door unlocked," Kakashi said kissing her neck, "not a very good thing to do when people are hunting us."

"Well," Dizra said pushing him away from her, "we aren't doing a very good job of hiding now, aren't we?"

Dizra ran down the hallway and down the stairs as Kakashi followed close behind her. Kakashi takled her as she ran past the couch. Dizra tried to look up from the pillow that was on her face when Kakashi sat on her.

"Get off of me," Dizra said angrily.

"Not until you tell me if you are ticklish," Kakashi said.

Sakura walked by and looked at them.

"Try her feet," Sakura said.

"How do you know that," Kakashi asked.

"Sleepover," Sakura asked, "I know a lot about her that you don't even know."

"Is that so," Kakashi said looking at Dizra.

"Don't you dare tell him anything else Sakura," Dizra said looking at Sakura.

Sakura shrugged and walked out of the house.

"Your feet are ticklish," Kakashi asked Dizra as she looked at him.

"Get off of me," Dizra said.

Kakashi just put his index finger on the bottom of Dizra's foot and began to tickle it. Dizra buried her head in the pillow next to her head to stop herself from laughing. Kakashi smiled and stopped tickling her.

"I'm happy now," he said as he got up and stood next to her.

"Damn you," Dizra said getting into a sitting position.

"What was that," Kakashi asked sitting down next to her and scratching his chin, "I wonder where else you are ticklish?"

"Don't you even trry it," Dizra said, "and that reminds me, I have to go out for a while before we go out to eat, alone."

"Why," Kakashi asked, "Come on this isn't payback for tickling you, is it?"

"No," Dizra said, "I haven't been feeling well, so I'm going to the doctor's."

"Either way," Kakashi said, "I have to go with you, at least until our lives go back to normal and there isn't the threat of getting a knife in either of our chests while we sleep."

"Fine," Dizra said, "but you aren't going into the doctor's with me. Why don't you wait at the resturant next store to the doctor's and I'll meet you there afterwards."

"Ok," Kakashi said.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dizra left the doctor's office and stood outside of it. She sat down on a bench and looked at the sky.

"Ok," Dizra said to herself, "How am I going to tell Kakashi what they told me?"

"Hey Dizra," Tanku said sitting next to her.

"What do you want," DIzra said.

"The boss is in town and wants to see you," Tanku said.

"Let me guess he knows," Dizra said.

"Not only that," Tanku said, "he knows why you went to the doctor's too."

"Shit," Dizra said, "Where is he?"

"At that resturant," Tanku said pointing to the resturant that Kakashi was waiting for Dizra in.

Dizra got up and walked into the resturant. She went over to where Kakashi was sitting and kissed him on the cheek.

"Hey um," Dizra said, "there's some business that I have to take care of in the resturant before we can eat."

Tanku came up and whispered something into Dizra's ear. Dizra looked at a table on the other sidde of the resturant. A man dressed in black and wearing a white mask was seated at the table.

"Let me take care of this," Dizra whispered into Kakashi's ear, "and then maybe we can live our live peacefully."

Dizra walked over to the table as Tanku went and sat at a table not that far away. Dizra looked at the person in the mask and didn't smile.

"Hello Batu," Dizra said staring at him.

"Nice to see you again Dizra," Batu said, "Why don't you sit down."

"I would rather stand," Dizra said, "my fiance and I are trying to enjoy a nice day out, so do hurry this up."

"Very well," Batu said, "I'lll get to the point. Kill Kakashi or kill yourself."

"How about niether," Dizra said remembering what the doctor had said.

"Ah yes," Batu said, "I never thought that you would get that involved with someone."

"I love him and I'm not going to hurt him," Dizra said.

"Have it your way," Batu said, "We'll just have to lure him back to our hideout."

"I'm not going to be involved in any of your scemes Batu," Dizra said getting ready to walk away.

Batu grabbed Dizra's wrist tightly, making her look at him.

"Now that," Batu said, "Is where you are wrong."

Batu punched Dizra in the head. Dizra fell to the ground unconcious as Batu picked her up.

Kakashi got up and began to run over to the other side of the resturant. Tanku got up and stood in his way.

"Get out of my way Tanku," Kakashi said.

"I've been waiting to fight you," Tanku said with an evil smile.

Tanku punched Kakashi with her right hand, sending him into the wall. Kakashi fell to the ground unconcious. Tanku just smiled and took off a metal glove from her left hand.

"Pathetic," Tanku said following Batu, "Never even put up a good fight."

"Which one," Batu asked as they got outside and put Dizra into a nearby wagon and getting onto the front seat of it.

"Both," Tanku said tying Dizra's hands and then sitting down by Batu.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**amigirl: Oh what's going to happen to Dizra?**

**Sorry but you're going to have to comment to find out.**


	11. Author's Note

**amigirl: Hey guys, I can't really post much more until I get off grounded so it will probaby be a while before I can add on anything else to the story. I'll try to post one more chapter so that you guys have some more to read. Thanks to all of my reviewers and please comment on the story. Thanks and bye bye.**


	12. Change of Plans

**Amigirl: Hey guys, I'm off grounded finally and moved into my new house so I can start writing again. Man, I missed working on this story. BTW, I do NOT own Naruto or any of the characters. I own the character Dizra and foam owns the character of Tanku. Hope you enjoy the chapter. I'm going to try and update as much as I can. Hope everyone is enjoying this story. Foam and me should start our arguments again once I get my computer to work as well as it did before, so I hope you guys can wait until then.**

Chapter 11- Change of plans

Kakashi woke up and looked around the restaurant. He looked at the three shinobi that were standing around him.

"What happened," Kakashi said rubbing his head, "Where's Dizra?"

"She's gone," Sakura said, "We've looked all around the village and can't find where she has been taken."

"That's because she isn't in the village," Kakashi said, "They've taken her back to the Land of Waves."

"Why there," Naruto asked scratching his head.

"Because Dizra and Kakashi used to be in a gang that was in the Land of Waves," Sasuke said.

"But why would they go after Lady Himura," Naruto asked confused.

"She didn't follow through with her mission or the alternative," Sakura said, "That's the only reason why they would have taken her."

"There is something else that Sensei isn't telling us," Sasuke said.

"Sensei Kakashi wouldn't keep things from us," Naruto said with a smile.

"Yes I would," Kakashi said, "There are some things that not even you three will know about me."

Sakura whistled and went over to pick up the metal glove that sat on the floor.

"This is unlike anything that I have seen before," Sakura said looking at the three guys, "Tanku must have gotten this from someone powerful, because her knowledge only extends to making powder weapons."

"She got it from Batu Himura," Kakashi said looking at the ground in front of him, "Tanku, Dizra, and my old boss."

"Himura," the three shinobi asked together.

"He's Dizra's older brother," Kakashi said, "I'm surprised that he didn't kill her and I when we were little."

"Why would he tell Dizra to either kill you or kill herself," Sakura asked, "its not right, she's his family."

"How did you know what they said," Kakashi asked skeptically.

"I was here with Sasuke and Naruto," Sakura said, "our first priority was to make sure that you were okay and then search for Lady Himura."

"We were suppose to be protecting her," Kakashi said standing up, but fell back down on the floor.

"Actually," Sakura said, "you were suppose to be protecting her, we were suppose to be watching Tanku."

"You should have gone after them," Kakashi said angrily as he winced at the pain in his chest.

"Fine," Sakura yelled angrily, "Damn it, why do guys all have to be stubborn. If it wasn't for us making sure that you were okay, you could be dead right now!"

"Take it easy Sakura," Sasuke said putting a hand on her shoulder.

"I will not take it easy while our sensei is being an asshole," Sakura yelled at him, slapping his hand away from her.

"We should take Sensei Kakashi to the doctor's," Naruto said, "He might have a broken rib."

Dizra opened her eyes and looked around the very dimly lit room around her. She tried to move her hands to find them tightly tied behind her back.

"Damn it," Dizra said, "I have to get out of here."

"You're not going anywhere dear sister," Batu said from where he was sitting on a large crate.

"What do you plan to do to me," Dizra demanded trying to get her hands free and failing at the task continually.

"I plan to use you as bait to lure your fiancé out into the open," Batu said, "so that I can finish our duel from when we were teenagers."

"I will let you do no such thing," Dizra said angrily, "Now let me out of these ropes."

"No have to sis," Batu said, "he has to die, and you have to pay for defying the gang."

"Just because he's a better fighter than you doesn't mean that you have to kill him," Dizra said angrily.

This hurt Batu's pride and that he could not allow anyone to do, not even his own sister. He walked over and slapped her hard across the face.

"Don't you ever speak to me like that," Batu yelled at her angrily, "I am the gang leader, not you!"

"Kakashi should have become our leader when I killed the last one for you," Dizra said angrily, "not a coward like you that would use his own sister to hunt down his rival and lure him into the open."

"Shut the fuck up," Batu yelled at her as he slapped her again, "I am the leader of this gang and I demand respect."

"You won't be for long," Dizra said defiantly with a smile, "he will come for me, but not without saying 'hi' to you first."

"He will never get within five yards of this hideout without getting shot," Batu said, "He would be crazy to come back, even for you. You are a fool for believing in him."

"I guess that he's crazy than," Dizra said looking at Batu with her smile still on her face, "and that I am a fool for believing in him."

"You will both die," Batu said angrily, "along with your unborn child."

"So you do know," Dizra said laughing, "which would mean that you disobeyed mother and father's wishes and had me followed."

"And what if I did," Batu said, "I don't have to follow anyone's rules. I will have Kakashi's head on a platter."

"You can threaten me brother," Dizra said angry and annoyed at her brother, "but I ask that you don't insult my fiancé."

"Why father and mother even chose him for you is beyond me," Batu said waving his hands in the air in annoyance.

"Because they see him as I see him," Dizra said looking at him, "at strong and courageous man that will protect me and comfort me when I need it."

"You have stooped so low dear sister," Batu said, "to even follow what those old fools had to say."

"I'm not following what they or you have ever told me to do now," Dizra said, "I'm following my own orders now. The first of which is to get even with you for hitting me. The second, if you are still alive after the first, is to kill you."

"You will never kill me," Batu said with a smile as he looked at her, "I just had a wonderful idea."

"That's rare," Dizra said in amazement.

"I'm going to make you watch as Kakashi dies," Batu said, "and then I'm going to kill you and have no more people to stand in my way."

"We were only the first to betray you," Dizra said laughing, "There will be plenty more if you kill us, trust me on that."

"That was only half of the idea," Batu said, "you will be tortured in front of everyone in the gang."

"You wouldn't dare lay a hand on me," Dizra said angrily.

"Of course I would torture you myself," Batu said proudly, "to set an example to those who would betray me."

"Damn you," Dizra said angrily, "you insolent bastard!"

"Oh dear sister," Batu said with a fake smile, "don't disrespect my mother, for she is yours also."

Dizra just stared at him as he left the room laughing.

Kakashi moved his arm up and down to keep it from going numb as the doctor came in with a frown on his aged face.

"The good news is," the doctor said, "Your shoulder and rib cage are fine."

"Let me guess," Kakashi said a bit annoyed, "You have bad news also?"

"When Miss Himura came in two days ago," the doctor said, "we ran some tests and-"

"Just get to the point," Kakashi said.

"I think that congratulations are in order for you," the doctor said with a smile.

"Why," Kakashi asked confused.

"Congratulations," the doctor said patting Kakashi on the shoulder, "you going to be a father."

Kakashi's eyes widened in shock at what the doctor had said.

"What," Kakashi asked, "That blow I took must have done some damage, because I don't think I heard things right. Did you say that I'm going to be a father?"

"Yes I did," the doctor said as Kakashi got up and walked towards the door, "where are you going?"

"To get my fiancé back," Kakashi said leaving the room.

"You know you're not leaving without us," Sakura said with a smile, "She was as much of our responsibility as she was yours."

"You guys aren't going with me on this one," Kakashi said looking at her and Sasuke, "Where's Naruto?"

"Getting his wrist in a cast," Sasuke said wearily, "He tried to get Sakura to change her mind."

"I'll do the same for anyone who tries to keep me from helping you save Miss Himura," Sakura said with a smile, "even if that's you sensei."

"Uh- huh," Kakashi said and with a smile said, "You're still not going."

"I'm not taking no for an answer," Sakura said, "either way, we're going with you, whether you like it or not."

"Fine," Kakashi said, "We leave as soon as Naruto is done."

Dizra sat in her chair thinking about Kakashi and everyone else back at the village.

"Kakashi," Dizra said to herself, "Whatever you do, don't come for me."

The door to the room she was in opened and Batu entered with Tanku. Dizra didn't look at them and continued to look down at the floor.

"Oh how the mighty have fallen," Tanku said looking at Dizra.

"I haven't fallen as far as you Tanku," Dizra said, "I just find the floor more interesting than the two of you combined."

Tanku walked up to slap Dizra when Batu stopped her.

"She will get her punishment in due time," Batu said to Tanku and said to Dizra, "we just came to tell you that Kakashi and those three shinobi brats have been seen entering our territory."

"He is dumber than I thought if he brought his pupils with him," Tanku said with a smile.

"Most likely Sakura threatened him," Dizra said, "and that was the only way that he would not come alone."

"Prepare her for the festivities," Batu said handing Tanku a clean black and Kimono with a blood red dragon tracing around the skirt.

Tanku just looked at Dizra and smiled. She sat the Kimono down on the crate and walked back to the door.

"Aren't you going to untie me," Dizra said to her loudly.

Tanku just turned around and threw a knife at the wall to the left of Dizra. It bounced off of the wall and cut the rope off of Dizra's hands going into the crate that had Dizra's kimono resting on it.

"Don't try to escape," Tanku said, "You'll only make things worst for him and your child."

Dizra just stared at her and went to put the Kimono on.


	13. Attack on the Gang Hideout

Amigirl: Blah blah blah, I don't not own the Naruto anime or Manga, I own Dizra, and foam owns Tanku. And please comment on the story.

Chapter Twelve- Attack on the Gang Hideout 

Batu opened the door and went into the room. He looked around and did not see Dizra anywhere. Batu shut the door and looked around the room.

"Dizra," Batu said, "Come out, come out, where ever you are dear sister."

Dizra hid behind the crate and hoped that Batu wouldn't find her. She heard him walk around and then didn't hear is footsteps any longer. She looked out from behind the crate to see that he wasn't in the room anymore. She hadn't heard the door open a second time and was sure that Batu was still in here. She let out a sigh of relief that waas quickly ended when a hand came around her throat and pulled her up from behind the box. She looked at Batu straight in the eye as she gasped for air.

"Time for the fun," Batu said as he stood up and put a kunai knife to Dizra's throat.

Dizra stood up and walked with him out of the room. He put the knife away and pushed her against the wall as he tied her hands behind her back. Batu looked over at Tanku.

"Take her outside," Batu said, "I'll be out in a minute."

Tanku took a hold of Dizra's wrists and took her outside. The bright rays of the sun hurt Dizra's eyes after being locked within a room with little light in it. She was happy to be outside until her brother came out and stood in front of her.

"You are all here to witness the torturing of my sister Dizra Himura," Batu said, "for defying orders and joining the enemy."

Kakashi and the three shinobi watched from the concealment of the roof as Batu began to talk.

"I still don't get why he would want to hurt his own sister and kill you," Naruto said.

"He's a sore loser," Kakashi said, "and will do anything to gain power, "when the fun begins get Dizra out of here."

The three shinobi nodded as he looked at Dizra who Tanku was holding her by the wrists.

"I should have gone into the doctor's with her," Kakashi thought to himself, "I should have never let her talk me into waiting for her at the restaurant."

Kakashi took out a small mirror and shone it in Dizra's eyes twice.

Dizra blinked at the bright light that shone in her eyes before realizing it was a mirror and knew who it was. She smiled slightly at knowing that Kakashi had came for her. Batu took notice in this and smiled.

"But first we must rid ourselves of another traitor that is in our midst," Batu said, "Kakashi Hatake why don't you come out and join us for the festivities."

Kakashi jumped down from where the shinobi were still hiding. Kakashi looked at Batu and raised his headband to reveal his other eye.

"Ah I see you've changed since you've been here last," Batu said, "why don't you come closer and we'll release Dizra."

"Why don't you let her go first," Kakashi said as he took out two kunai knives, "so that I know that you are actually a man of your word."

"Kakashi go," Dizra said, "Lave me, it's a tr-"

Tanku put her hand over Dizra's mouth to stop her from saying the rest of the last word.

"I know it's a trap," Kakashi said, "Since Batu's a coward, he would always use traps, even if he is suppose to be the strongest person in the gang."

Tanku just looked at Batu and he nodded at her. Tanku handed Dizra to two guards and took out two swords. She began to spin them as she descend the stairs and the rest of the gang parted to see the fight.

"You really should have left her," Tanku said, "she'll only cause you trouble."

"I wouldn't leave her," Kakashi said, "and next time you try to kill us while I'm on a mission, send someone else that isn't as weak to do your dirty work for you."

Tanku just smiled and ran at Kakashi. Kakashi pulled out a stink bomb that was combined with a high dose of sleeping powder and threw it at Tanku. She coughed as she entered the cloud and fell to the ground unconscious as Kakashi walked towards Batu.

"Why don't you actually fight," Kakashi said loudly so that everyone could hear, "and not send other people to do your dirty work."

"But I enjoy using other people to kill my rivals," Batu said and looked at the guards, "untie her."

Dizra just looked at him as the guards untied her. Batu just smiled at her as she rubbed her wrists from where the ropes dug into her skin.

"Go to him," Batu said.

Dizra looked at him with shock as Kakashi stopped. Dizra walked down the stairs towards Kakashi as Batu pulled out a kunai knife and smiled as he held it behind his back. Dizra was almost in front of Kakashi when Batu threw the knife at Dizra. It went through her right shoulder and nipped Kakashi's arm. Dizra fell to the ground clenching her shoulder as Kakashi knelt down beside her.

"Are you ok," Kakashi asked.

"Do you have my spare set of sais," Dizra asked angrily.

"You shouldn't do this in your current state," Kakashi said, "you could injure the child."

Dizra looked up at Kakashi in shock.

"Who told you," Dizra asked.

"The doctor," Kakashi said taking out her sais and handing them to her, "please let me do this, it's between Batu and I."

"It became between Batu and I when he slapped me," Dizra said gripping one of her sais and stabbed Kakashi in the calf with it, "This is my fight now."

Dizra took her sai out of Kakashi's leg and gripped the other one.

"How cute," Batu said picking up his sword, "my sister wants to fight me."

"Dizra no," Kakashi said trying to reason with her.

Dizra turned around and ran at Batu as he slashed at her with his sword. She dodged it and jumped behind him. She slashed his back with both of her sais before jumping again to dodge his sword. She continued to slash at him and jump away from his sword. She jumped onto the sword and slashed at his face before jumping away from his fist.

"God I hope I never get her that mad," Kakashi said as he watched the fight continue.

"So you've gotten stronger since our last fight," Batu said as he smiled at his sister, "If you follow your orders and kill him, I will forgive the fact that you are carrying his child."

"Don't bet on it," Dizra said, "I don't work for you anymore."

"Once you're in the gang," Batu said, "You can never leave."

Batu swung his sword at Dizra and Dizra jumped back as it went into a pillar. Batu didn't even try to pull his sword free and just pulled out his sister's usual pair of sais from his belt. Batu and Dizra began to fight again when Batu ran at his sister.

"Did you know that I enjoyed killing everyone close to you," Batu said while laughing, "Kakashi ran away before I got a chance to go after him. Then I told you that he ran, knowing that he had broken his promise to stay with you. Next, I sent you after him, thinking that he had betrayed you. I never thought that you would actually learn the truth in your anger and go over to his side."

"I am going to spill your blood in front of everyone to see," Dizra said as she made a slash across Batu's chest and jumped away before he could hurt her, not noticing any of the wounds on her arms and shoulder, "and then I'm leaving the gang for good!"

Kakashi watched as three shinobi came out from their hiding place to stand by him. Sakura and Sasuke watched in silence. Naruto looked at Kakashi.

"Are you ok sensei," Naruto asked.

Kakashi just ignored him and watched the fight.

"Come on Dizra," Kakashi said trying to stand and fell back down on his injured leg, "End this."

Dizra slashed at Batu again, making a small gash down his arm. She tried to jump away and was caught by Batu's hand as it wrapped around her throat again. Dizra gasped for air as Batu threw her on the roof and jumped up after her. Dizra backed away in time before Batu's booted foot collided with her head. Dizra picked up her sais and ran at Batu. Batu just grabbed her by the throat again and threw her to the ground, not releasing his hold on her neck. Dizra gasped for air as she tried to get out of Batu's hold. Batu smiled at his gasping sister.

"Time to die," Batu said.

Kakashi got up and grabbed Batu's sword from the pillar and backed up, looking up at Batu and Dizra.

"Dizra," Kakashi yelled as he threw the sword.

Dizra kicked Batu in the stomach and flipped him over her and towards the ground. Dizra grabbed the sword as it zoomed by her and jumped off of the roof, sword leading at Batu's heart. As the sword went into Batu's heart he looked up at his sister in shock. Dizra looked down at him as she breathed hard.

"Never," Dizra said, "ever endanger any of my family."

Batu's eyes stared at her as death took him. Dizra walked away from him and started to descend the stairs to where Kakashi was standing, feeling all of the pain from her wounds as she moved. She almost fell down the stairs as she fought for consciousness. She felt someone's hands on her as she looked up to see Kakashi looking at her.

"I want to go home," Dizra said as she let the darkness come and take her.

Kakashi picked her up and walked over to the three shinobi.

"Is she dead," Sakura asked staring at Dizra.

"No," Kakashi said, "just unconscious."

**Amigirl: Hey guys, that's it for this chapter. Lemons are going to be in the next one but I'm not posting it until I get some more reviews. I am uploading another story that has more lemons in it so I hope you enjoy it. Review and I will add more and lemons.**


	14. Wedding Day and Morning Worries

**Amigirl: Don't own Naruto, I own Dizra, Foam owns Tanku. I am going to add lemons as soon as possible so just try to hang on. I am sorry for not updating immediately. Try to update again as soon as possible. Oh and if you hate weddings and lemons, skip this chapter, because I just decided that I would add lemons into it and it's the wedding chapter.**

**Chapter Thirteen- Wedding Day:**

Dizra stood in front of the mirror in her white kimono and geisha make up, staring at her reflection.

"The person looking back at me," Dizra said to Sakura who was standing by the doorway, "doesn't even look like me."

"Lady Himura," Sakura said, "are you feeling sick?"

"No, I'm not," Dizra said "just remembering."

"Is there a difference at times," Sakura asked.

"Sometimes there isn't," Dizra said looking at herself again, "but it seems weird wearing something not black, and being in white when I am still considered an assassin."

"Not many know that you are an assassin," Sakura said, "so maybe you could lead a normal life, away from that."

"I never will be able to live a normal life so long as anyone refers to me as an assassin," Dizra said looking at the clock.

"Are you nervous," Sakura asked.

"Why would I be nervous," Dizra asked staring at Sakura.

"Because you keep staring at the clock," Sakura said, "and by the way, it is time for us to be heading down there."

(Okey-dokey I'm just going to skip to the ceremony part because I really hate weddings. EVIL!)

Dizra looked at Kakashi and smiled at him. Kakashi saw her smile at him and said good-bye to the group of jounin that he was talking to before he walked over to her. He hugged her and sat down next to her, wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

"Seems strange," Kakashi said, "that no one is trying to disturb us during our wedding."

"Just wait until tonight," Dizra said into his ear, "then you'll really hope that no one disturbs us."

"Why's that," Kakashi asked looking at her with a bit of confusion.

"I have my own gift for you," Dizra said with a smile, "and you should enjoy it greatly."

"Then why should we wait," Kakashi said, "Let's leave now."

"Not yet," Dizra said, "Just like the last time, you'll have to catch me again."

"Always playing games," Kakashi said, "Why can't we just go straight to the fun?"

"I enjoy torturing you," Dizra said licking his ear, "and will torture you until it bores me. Its too fun to torture you anyways, so I doubt that I'm going to get bored of it anytime soon."

Kakashi just smiled and looked at all of the mingling people.

"What was that about," Dizra asked looking at Kakashi.

"What," Kakashi asked smiling.

"That," Dizra said, "You only smile when you have something evil planned."

"Well maybe I do," Kakashi whispered into her ear, making her shudder.

Kakashi nibbled on Dizra's ear, making her shudder again. Kakashi smiled and trailed kisses down her neck.

"Now who's being the mean one," Dizra said pulling away from Kakashi, before he moved him arm from her shoulders to her waist, pulling her closer to him.

"I'm only repaying the favor," Kakashi said as he nibbled on Dizra's neck, making her groan.

"That tickles," Dizra said giggling, "Stop, please."

"Why would I do that," Kakashi asked kissing her neck where he had nibbled it, "I wonder where else you are ticklish at."

"The sooner that this ends," Dizra whispered to him, "the sooner that you'll find out."

**After the wedding ceremony…**

Dizra ran towards her house with Kakashi behind her. Dizra had gotten away from Kakashi at the ceremony long enough to get back into her usual colors of black and dark red. Dizra looked back to see that Kakashi wasn't behind her as she got to where her house and Kakashi's house were at. She looked around and began to pout.

"Now where did he go," Dizra said crossing her arms.

She felt someone wrap their arms around her waists and turned to see Kakashi resting his head on her shoulder.

"That wasn't fair," Dizra said, "You were suppose to catch me, not sneak up on me!"

"I caught you didn't I," Kakashi said kissing Dizra's neck.

"Whose house should we go into," Dizra said.

"How about yours," Kakashi said, "since I know that you don't keep your door locked very often."

Dizra just punched Kakashi in the stomach with her elbow and ran towards her house. She opened the door and ran up the stairs as Kakashi ran into the house. He ran up after her. He grabbed her wrist and pulled her close to him.

"Like I said earlier," Kakashi said breathing on her neck, "I wonder where else you are ticklish?"

**LEMON ALERT!**

Dizra opened the door to her room as her and Kakashi fell backwards onto the floor. Dizra winced at the pain of her wounds from fighting Batu. Kakashi looked at her with a worried glance on his face.

"Are you sure that you want to do this," Kakashi said, "I don't want to hurt you more than you already are."

"I am going to be fine," Dizra said, "You didn't hurt me last time did you?"

"No but-" Kakashi began to say as Dizra kissed him on the lips.

Kakashi wrapped his arm around Dizra's waist and pulled her closer to him deepening the kiss. Dizra unzipped Kakashi's vest and pulled it off of him as he began to untie the sash to her kimono. They continued to undress each other as Kakashi picked Ami up and sat her down on the bed, crawling on top of her. He admired how beautiful she was, with her lightly crème colored skin and how the moonlight that came through the window made it glow with a soft glow.

"God your beautiful," Kakashi said looking at Dizra.

Dizra just kissed Kakashi on the lips passionately.

"Don't try to tease me by admiring my skin," Dizra said, "make love to me like you did while we were at the shrine."

Kakashi just smiled at her and began to kiss her, trailing kisses down her neck and to her collarbone, gently licking the skin of her collarbone, making Dizra moan. Dizra reached down and touched Kakashi's manhood, grabbing it with her hand and began to stroke it. Kakashi kissed Dizra on the lips, licking her bottom lip begging her to let him in. Dizra opened her mouth as Kakashi began to taste every corner of her mouth with his tongue.

**End Lemon**

Kakashi woke up, noticing Dizra's body was no longer next to his. He sat up and looked around the room.

"Dizra," Kakashi said looking around the room.

Dizra came out of the bathroom with a toothbrush hanging out of her mouth.

"What," Dizra said, "I was only brushing my teeth."

"I thought that someone took you again," Kakashi said.

"No I was just in the bathroom," Dizra said going back into the bathroom.

Kakashi just relaxed and watched the bathroom door from the bed. Dizra came out and walked over to him. She laid down next to him and cuddled up next to him.

"I never thought of you as the cuddling type," Kakashi said as he stroke Dizra's hair.

"I still feel like there is something that we've missed," Dizra said, "and I am worried about our child."

"Why don't we go to the doctor's then," Kakashi said kissing her forehead, "and find out if everything is ok with the child."


	15. Lunch Together

**Chapter 14:**

Dizra came out of the room and hugged Kakashi when he stood up. The doctor came out and smiled at Kakashi.

"Everything that concerns the child is fine," the doctor said.

"That's a relief," Kakshi said patting Dizra's hair and said to her, "Don't you feel better now?"

"A little," Dizra said hugging Kakashi tighter.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Next Day...

"Why do I have to stay here while you go back to the academy," Dizra demanded angrily as Kakashi put on his vest.

"Because I don't want anything to happen to you or our child," Kakashi said, "and with Tanku still alive-"

"Wait," Dizra said, "You didn't kill her?"

"I used a sleeping potion on her," Kakashi said, "which means that she could probably be thinking about taking her revenge on me, by getting to me through you and our child."

"Then why can't I go with you," Dizra asked as Kakashi hugged her, "At least we would know that I am safe when I am with you."

"If it helps at all," Kakashi said, "I will leave one of the shinobi with you."

"But I want you to stay with me," Dizra said.

"We went through this last night Ditz," Kakashi said looking at Dizra, "I have a duty as a jounin. I have to go and teach the new shinobi so that they can take their places one day as genin and jounin."

"I want to come with you," Dizra said looking at Kakashi with a worried look on her face, "I don't feel safe without you with me."

"I will be back as soon as I can," Kakashi said kissing Dizra's forehead.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kakashi looked at the clock impatiently as he sat at his desk.

_When is this day going to end, _Kakashi thought to himself, _I want to make sure that Dizra is ok._

The bell for lunch rang. The students got up and left the room, running out of the door. Dizra came into the room as the last of the students left the room. She had her hair up in a bun again and was wearing a light green and blue kimono. She was carrying a small bag in her hands as she looked at Kakashi. She smiled since his back was facing her.

"I thought that we could have lunch together today," Dizra said as she looked at Kakashi.

Kakashi turned around and looked at her with a smile.

"I thought that I told you to stay at the house," Kakashi said.

"I brought you some lunch," Dizra said raising the bag, "Made it myself."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Outside on a bench...

Dizra and Kakashi sat and ate their lunch. Dizra watched as one of the jounin walked by with her own children.

"Hard to believe that that will be us in about another 8 1/2 months," Dizra said, "Isn't it?"

"Somewhat," Kakashi said.

"I find it hard to believe that we'll be parents in another 8 1/2 months," Dizra said eating some rice."

"I don't," Kakashi said eating some of the sushi that was in the huge lunch that Dizra made for the.

"Why is that," Dizra asked.

"I love you very much and we are married," Kakashi said, "Which would have meant we would get around to the topic of having children eventually."

"I was already pregnant a month and a half before we even got married," Dizra said eating some of the sushi, "What do you say to that?"

"If you kepp cooking this well," Kakashi said, "I'll have to have you cook lunch more often."

"About me being pregnant," Dizra said, "not the food."

"That its going to be good for you to have someone to keep you busy," Kakashi said, "and you would always talk about having kids some day when we were little."

"Yeah," Dizra said, "but I never thought that you would be the father of my children, or my husband for that matter."

"Why do you say that," Kakashi said raising an eyebrow.

"I never thought that we would be more than just friends," Dizra said, "no matter how much I love you."

"Guess it turned out for the best than that we were arranged to be married," Kakashi said.

"I guess that it did," Dizra said as Iruka slowly walked up behind her.

Dizra just grabbed another thing of sushi, not taking any notice of Iruka behind her or him making funny faces behind her back.

"I suggest that you tell Iruka to go away Kakashi," Dizra said, "since I am trying to enjoy having lunch with you."

"You heard her," Kakashi said looking at Iruka.

"You guys ruin all my fun," Iruka said, "and what's this that I hear of Kakshi knocking a woman from the village up?"

"You should pay closer attention to your friends," Dizra said, "and maybe then you may realize that your friend's spouse is probably pregnant."

"Lady of Ice is actually pregnant," Iruka said shocked, "Man do I feel sorry for you and your unborn child bud."

Dizra slammed her elbow into Iruka's stomach and grabbed the collar of Iruka's vest, pulling him down next to her face.

"Want to say that again Iruka," Dizra asked, "For I can have you killed within a blink of an eye."

Iruka shook his head. Dizra pushed him away from her as she got up.

"I have things to do back home," Dizra said, "I am sorry that I must cut our lunch together short."

"Would you like me to walk you home," Kakashi asked.

"No I'll be fine," Dizra said with a smile, "I've already taken you away from the academy for too long."


	16. Truth, Revelations, and New Jobs

**Amigirl: Sorry that it took so long to update this. I've been really busy with school and trying to update all of my fanfics at around the same time. Hope you guys have enjoyed this story because I'm gonna end it soon and start its sequal. I'll probably end it in either this chapter or the next chapter. Try reading some of my other fanfics if ya get bored between updates.To my fans thanks for staying with me. I have something to say to foam too if she reads this and its ' I MISS YA!!!!!!!' Its too quiet over here. You may enjoy this and the sequal foam. I've been writing too much and I only do that when I get super bored and if there is nothing on the TV.**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter Fifteen- Truth, Revelations, and New Jobs:**

Dizra walked through the market, looking at the different goods that each of the shops were selling. She carried a bag of groceries in front of her as she stopped at the flower shop. She went inside and saw Ino at the front desk.

Amigirl: I'm trying to include more of the characters from the anime in it. While re-reading this I found out two things. One I haven't included a lot of the characters from the anime in it. Two, holy crap there are a lot of spelling errors. Ok, back to the story.

"Hello Ino," Dizra said as she went up to the counter and out her bag down on the floor, "Aren't you suppose to be at the Academy today?"

"Nah," Ino said as she turned a page in her magazine and then look up at Dizra for a moment before reading again, "I help my mom out in her shop twice a week."

"Ah," Dizra said, "So do you have any flowers that would birghten up Kakashi's house?"

"I still can't believe that you chose to move into his house," Ino said shaking her head, "I heard that he never cleans it."

"Trust me," Dizra said, " he doesn't. I should be done getting it back to livable conditions by time he gets home. It was mostly laundry."

"I don't get why guys can't keep their houses clean," Ino said, "I had to help Shikamaru's mom with cleaning the house."

"Ah," Dizra said with a smile, "Finally over Sasuke?"

"Just got sick of waiting for him I guess," Ino said with a shrug, "At least Shikamaru repays the feelings instead of acting like no one else is there but him."

"I know how that kind of feels," Dizra said, "You kind of feel like you are alone and that they don't care about you."

"How do you know," Ino asked in disbelief.

"That's how I felt after Kakashi left the Land of Waves for the Kohona Village," Dizra said, "I also felt kind of betrayed because of what Batu said when it wasn't even the truth at all."

"Must of been hard having to do that," Ino said.

"It was, "Dizra said emotionlessly, "Batu may have been my enemy, but he was also my brother."

"I have a question for oyu while I search for the right flowers for you," Ino said as she came out from behind the counter and began to search through the many flowers within the shop, "Why do they call you the Lady of Ice?"

"Most people in the Land of Waves think thaat I don't have a heart," Dizra said, "or at least mine is encased in a tomb of ice that will never thaw. They may think that way because I would execute my orders without regret for what happened to my victim or if it was wrong in killing people that the gang deemed dangerous."

"Was this after Kakashi-sensei left the Land of Waves," Ino asked as she picked up some white roses that were tinted with yellow on the edges of the petals.

"Yes it was," Dizra said, "I wanted to become stronger so that I could have my revenge on him. I knew without the proper training that I would never be able to defeat my formal friend and crush. I followed my older brother's orders without question in the hopes that I would one day be the one to kill Kakashi. A lot of things can change when you open your eyes to what's going on around you instead of just one thing or idea."

"I think some of these roses with some Cherry Blossoms will be perfect for Kakashi's house," Ino said as she took the roses and grabbed some cherry blossoms on her way back to the counter.

Ino began to arrange the flowers as Dizra leaned against the counter.

"So is it true that you and Kakashi-sensei are due to have a child in 8 months," Ino asked.

"Yes it is," Dizra said with a smile, "I hope its a girl."

"Let me guess," Kakashi-sensei wants a boy," Ino said as she wrapped a thing of white tissue paper around the stems of the flowers, "That will be 4000 yen for the flowers."

Amigirl: It only equals about $34-35 in US money.

Dizra took out the money and handed it to Ino.

"Yeah," Dizra said, "but I'm kind of hoping that I have oneof each so then we both get what we want the first time."

"Having twins is a hard thing from what I hear," Ino said, "It puts a lot of strain on the mother during childbirth."

"If it would make Kakashi happy," Dizra said, "than I would be happy too."

"So what do you plan to do now that Batu is gone," Ino said, "You hardly seem like the kind of woman that would stay at home all day as a housewife."

"The Hokage offered me a position at the Academy," Dizra said, "He thinks that it would be a good thing since I'm almost 19 and already a jounin. I would have my own team."

"So how old were you when you became a jounin," Ino asked as Dizra picked up her grocery bag and the flowers.

"I was 15," Dizra said with a smile as she turned and left the shop, "See you next week Ino."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dizra sat down in the now clean house and smiled as she looked up at the ceiling. She had Dinner set out n the table with the flowers set in between hers and Kakashi's chairs. She couldn't wait to tell Kakashi that she would be working at the Academy with him. She heard a knock on the door and smiled. She jumped up and ran over to it. She looked through the window and smiled. She opened the door and hugged Kakashi.

"I don't see why you have to knock," Dizra said as she kissed Kakashi on the cheek, "You live here too."

"I just wanted to see if you had gotten back yet after what happened at lunch," Kakashi said.

"I got back a few hours ago," Dizra said, "decided to clean the house up a bit tough."

"Was my house ever this clean," Kakashi asked looking around at the living room.

"I don't know," Dizra said as she took a step back, "but I have something to tell you."

"What," Kakashi asked.

"I got offered a position at the Academy training genins," Dizra said, "I accepted and I start on Monday."

Kakashi just stared at her for a few minutes. Dizra looked at him worriedly as he was thinking about what she had just said.

"Aren't you happy," Dizra said, "I'd have something to do while you are of with Team 7 and you wouldn't have to worry about me getting bored."

"I am happy for you," Kakashi said, "but with the chunin exams coming up, I probably will be here even less."

"Don't worry about not being here all that often when they begin," Dizra said, "because I have to train my own team and that probably means that I'll have my hands pretty much full."

"What are we going to do when it gets closer to your due date," Kakashi said, "I don't want you to strain yourself in your condition."

"Don't worry I won't," Dizra said, "Oh and tell Iruka if he dare tries to do anything while we are teaching the new shinobi before they are split into their different squads, I'll be sure to make ure that even the best doctors can't heal him for a while."

"He must really pissed you off with that Lady Ice comment today," Kakashi said, "So what's for dinner?"

"Fried rice with Shitake mushrooms and spiced fish," Dizra said walking over to the table and sitting down in her seat, "and its not just about today, I just don't want to have to put up with that every single day."

"Now you know what I have to put up with on a daily basis," Kakashi said as he sat down across from her, "and not just with him. Naruto and Sasuke's rivalry is getting extremely annoying."

"At least you have Sakura to keep them a little under control," Dizra said as they began to eat, "I would be afraid to know how bad it would be without her there to calm them down."

"Don't even make me think of that," Kakashi said, "Kohona would probably be in ruins if it wasn;t for her to keep them calm."

"I can't wait until they split the new genins up into their different squads," Dizra said, "It makes me think of when we were little."

"We were assassin then," Kakashi said, "people without knowing where their loyalties lie."

"My loyalties werre with my parents," Dizra said with a smile, "and the man that they chose me to marry, who was also a great friend of mine."

Kakashi just smiled as he continued to eat.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Monday...

Dizra leaned against the wall as Iruka talked to the new genins about being a ninja and their duties to Kohona. She was dressed in her usually black and red short- skirted kimono and her hair up in a bun. Her headband was on her forehead. A few of the genin had given her shocked looks at her attire, but she quickly dismissed it when Iruka began to talk. She barely listened in until he said her name.

"In very few occurances," Iruka said, "You could become a jounin at an early age like Dizra-sensei here. How old were you when you became one Dizra?"

"I was 15," Dizra said as she looked at the genin that looked at her with awe, "but listen to me when I say that it is a hard path to become one at such an early age. You must train mercilessly until you accomplish your goal."

"We'll continue class after lunch," Iruka said, "Meet in the arena for a demenstration of what you will learn as a shinobi."

The genins ran out of the room as Dizra stood up straight and began to walk towards the door.

"Dizra," Iruka said, "If I may have a word with you before you leave."

Dizra turned around and looked at Iruka with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes," Dizra said, "What is it?"

"I was wondering if there was anyone that you would rather fight against instead of me," Iruka said.

"Not in the mood to get your ass kicked again," Dizra asked with a smile.

"I would like to be able to retain the respect of some of the new shinobi this year," Iruka said, "So is there anyone that you would rather fight against?"

"Need you ask who I would rather fight," Dizra said still smiling, "Ifhe isn't that busy of course."

"I'll ask him during lunch," Iruka said.

"Keep it a secret who he is fighting against," Dizra said, "Cause he'll never go for it otherwise."

"Yeah," Iruka said scratching his head, "I don't think fighting his pregnant wife is something that Kakashi would want to do."

Dizra continued to walk out of the room, grabbing her lunch before she left. She walked through the building until she got outside and walked over to a vacant bench. She sat down and waited for Kakashi to get there.

"You know that you could of just started eating without me," Kakashi said as he walked around in front of her.

"I know," Dizra said with a smile as she gave him a kiss, "but I wanted to wait. So how has the first part of your day gone?"

"Its been okay," Kakashi said grabbing his lunch out of the bag, "Sakura is still going after Sasuke and Naruto is still going after Sakura."

"I wish that that kid would realize that Hinata likes him," Dizra said as she took her lunch out and began to eat the sushi.

Kakashi put a roll of sushi into his mouth and almost gagged after chewing it up for a bit.

"What's in this," Kakasi said as he swollowed the sushi, "Its spicy."

"Wasabi sauce mixed with black pepper," Dizra said, "The last thing of sushi that I made for us tasted kind of bland and I have a craving for spicy food."

"Iruka asked me to help out in the demonstration with the genin after lunch," Kakashi said, "Are you going to be there to see me fight?"

"I don't know," Dizra said, "I was tinking of reading up on what we are teaching them tomorrow."

"Getting an early start," Kakashi asked, "I was hoping that you would be there."

"Don't worry," Dizra said, "I'll probably go to help Iruka with the genin. Do you know who you are fighting against."

"Nope," Kakashi said, "but Iruka said that I would probably be surpirsed at who it is. I just hope its not Gai (Rock Lee's sensei), the demonstration wold go far to quickly."

"He told me who it was," Dizra said as she began to eat the rice in her lunch, "careful, the rice has wasabi in it also."

"Thanks for the warning," Kakashi said as he put another piece of sushi in his mouth, "So who is it?"

"Not going to tell you," Dizra said with a smile as she continued to eat, "Iruka told me not to tell."

"It better not be you," Kakashi said waving his chopsticks at her, "you know that I won't fight you while you are pregnant."

"I have to go," Dizra said as she got up and began to walk towards the arena.

"Dizra answer my question," Kakashi said as he got up, "Is it you?"

"Don't worry," Dizra said looking back at him and smiling, "It's not."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dizra tightened belts around her waist as she looked at the empty arena ahead of her before hiding behind the wall again. Iruka just looked at her as he stood in the doorway.

"You sure that you want to do this," Iruka asked.

"Don't worry about me Iruka," Dizra said, "I'll be fine."

"I'm not worried about you," Iruka said, "I'm worried about Kakashi trying to kill me after he finds out that he's fighting you."

"Don't worry," Dizra said as she tightened her lower arm sheaths for her sais, "he won't. I'm gonna show him not to worry about me even though I'm going to have a child. He shouldn't hold back no matter what, cause his opponent may be stronger than him."

"Just be careful," Iruka said walking out into the arena.

"Welcome genins," Iruka could be heard saying, "Today we give you a treat for this demonstration. Two of Kohna's finest genin will do battle and demonstrate some of the few things that you will learn throughout your training as shinobi."

Dizra closed her eyes and tried to slow her breathing down as Iruka continued to talk.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I present to you," Iruka said as he pointed to the side where Kakashi was standing in, "Kakashi Hatake."

Iruka pulled out a smoke bomb and hid it in his hand as he pointed to the side that Dizra was hiding behind the wall as Kakashi began to walk towards the center of the arena slowly, " and Dizra Himura."

Iruka threw the smoke bomb at the ground and disappeared. Dizra came out of the large doorway that she was standing behind and smiled at Kakashi.

"I thought that it wasn't suppose to be you," Kakashi said once he got close enough to where he didn't have to yell for her to hear him.

"I lied," Dizra said as her and Kakashi began to circle eachother, "I knew that you wouldn't fight me if I told you at lunch."

Dizra began moving her hand fast as Kakashi looked at her.

"Shadow clone jitsu," Dizra said as 9 identical clones of herself appeared they all took out their sais from the arms sheaths and began to run around Kakashi.

Kakashi just stood there and watched as the clones passed by him. He took out 10 kunai knives from the pouch at his side as he umped up. He threw them down at the clones that jumped up towards him. 9 of the disappeared in puffs of smoke as Dizra came through one of the clouds of smoke and begaun to slash at Kakashi.

"Those clones weren't perfect," Kakashi said as he tookk out a kunai knife and began to dodge Dizra's attack.

"You were holding back," Dizra said, "We are suppose to be demonstrating to the genin what they will learn."

"I'm not going to risk hurting you," Kakashi said, "I won't risk hurting our child or you. Your body is still trying to heal from your battle with Batu."

"I'm fine," Dizra said as she slashed at him, "Don't hold back on my account. For all you know I could be a spy for Orrochimaru or someone else that has bad intentions towards Kohona."

Kakashi grabbed Dizra by the arms as they land on the ground. Dizra tried to struggle out of Kakashi's hold and he tightened his grip on her arms.

"Look at me Dizra," Kakashi said somewhat angrily as he raised his head band up so that his Sharigun eye could look straight at Dizra.

Dizra looked at him straight in the eye. For several minutes the two of them just stared at eachother's eyes.

"And for people who are of certain bloodlines can use abilities to pull the information from their enemies," Iruka said from somewhere else in the room, "without making them utter a word.'

Kakashi's face relaxed as he let go of Dizra and backed away from her.

"Because I know you don't serve Orrochimaru," Kakashi said as he pulled out a kunai knife, "just like I know that you don't work for anyone else that wishes ill intentions upon our village. Your eyes can't lie to me. You wouldn't put our children in that kind of risk again, especially not after what happened with Batu."

"Don't talk about him," Dizra said sadly as she clung to her sais.

"It wasn't your fault about what happened to the others," Its not your fault what happened to Kanna..."

"SHUT UP," Dizra yelled as she lunged at Kakashi with her sais.

She slashed at him as he dodged and continued to list names of people from their past.

"Or Danny," Kakashi said as Dizra began to cry as she attacked him, "or Yumi, Yuri, Kaggs, Sano, Wen, Takahashi, my parents, my sister and her husband, your parents."

Dizra just slashed at him, tripping over her own feet until she fell to her knees and began to cry. Kakashi just knelt down in front of her.

"It was all Batu's fault," Kakashi said, "He was the one that killed them, we were helpless to save them."

"I was too weak," Dizra said crying, "I was too weak and stupid to know that what he told me about what happened to them was a lie."

"You're not stupid," Kakashi said, "now lets give these genin something to be shocked about. Let's give them a demonstration that they will never forget."

Dizra just smiled as she jumped up, grabbing ten throwing stars from her pouch and threw them at Kakashi.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Up where Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto were standing...

"She need to learn to control it more," Sasuke said, "if she plans on using it anytime soon. Wonder if either of them know about it."

"What are you taking about teme," Naruto asked.

"Nothin Dobe," Sasuke said, "Sakura can you keep him busy while I go and take care of something."

"Sure Sasuke-kun," Sakura said.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dizra and Kakashi were laughing as they left the arena through the doorway that Dizra had entered from.

"I think that we are going to be having some extremely hardworking genin after that," Dizra said.

"It may even make Naruto work harder," Kakashi said as he lowered his headband back into place.

"You shouldn't hide it," Dizra said as Kakashi wrapped an arm around her waist, "Its not scary."

"The first time that you saw it you tried to run from me," Kakashi said.

"But I didn't run from you did I," Dizra said as her and Kakashi stopped and looked eachother, "I got married to you and am having your child."

"Are you now," Kakashi asked kissing Dizra's nose.

Dizra just smiled and wrapped her arms around Kakshi's neck, kissing him back. Sasuke came around the corner and gave out a sigh that the two genin could easily hear. Dizra and Kakashi stopped kissing eachother and looked at Sasuke.

"What is it Sasuke," Kakashi asked.

"I need to talk to Dizra," Sasuke said.

"I have to be heading back to my class," Dizra said smiling, "Can it wait until after classes today?"

"No it can't," Sasuke said folding his arms in front of him and leaning against the wall, "Do you know of a woman by the name of Kareno?"

Dizra's face saddened somewhat before she smiled at Kakashi.

"I'll meet you at the bench after classes get out," Dizra said kissing Kakashi on the cheek.

"okay," Kakashi said before stepping away from her and looking aat Sasuke, "You better make up your training for this."

"I will," Sasuke said, "Don't worry."

Kakashi walked away from them and disappeared around a corner. They waited until they heard Kakashi's footsteps disappeared outside of the building.

"Why are you asking me about her," Dizra demaned, "What do you know about Kareno?"

"She was my father's sister," Sasuke said, "Died with her husband in the Land of Waves. From what I hear an assassin killed them. They had two kids, a boy and a girl. The boy is somewhere in his mid 30s and the girl is suppose to be turning 19 soon. So how do you know Kareno Uchiha?"

"She's my mother," Dizra said sadly, "and an assassin didn't kill them, it was their own son, Batu."

"The two of you never found out about the Sharigun did you," Sasuke said, "she died before she was ready to tell the two of you about your heiritage. But you knew about it didn't you?"

"I knew that she had it,' Dizra said, "Batu called it a curse upon people who tried to alter the natural flow of things. He said that if I were to use it then I would be cursed too."

"Its not a curse cousin," Sasuke said, "Its a gift. Kareno took her husband and two children away from here the night if the Uchiha Clan's massacre. Us, your brother, and Itachi are all that is left of our clan."

"No," Dizra said backing away from Sasuke as he took a step towards her.

"You already got the revenge for our kin that was killed by Batu," Sasuke said, "Now it is time for us to seek out the one responsible for killing off all of our clan other than us, Batu, and Kareno."

"Who is that," Dizra asked as she leaned against the doorway frame for support.

Dizra began to have trouble breathing as her and Sasuke continued to talk to eachother.

"Itachi," Sasuke said, "our own relative."

"No, I won't believe it," Dizra said as the things that she saw began to get fuzzy, "I won't, no one could have killed that much emotionlessly."

"He did," Sasuke said angrily.

"I can't breath," Dizra said.

"Its your body trying to get use to this," Sasuke said, "Don't let it take you over. Control it, control the grief and the pain."

Dizra just clung to the door frame as she closed her eyes and began to take deep breaths. After nearly 20 minutes she opened her eyes and stared at Sasuke.

"How do I use them," Dizra demanded still having difficultly breathing, "How do I use te Sharigun."

"Just will it," Sasuke said, "Will it and use it until you have mastered it like Itachi has."

Dizra's eyes began to turn from their normal shade to red with three dots in around the small iris.

"Just like that," Sasuke said, "Now will them to go away and they will."

Dizra blinked a few times and her eyes returned to normal.

"I would suggest that in battles you try to use them to get use to them and learn their secrets," Sasuke said.

Dizra just nodded and walked away from Sasuke and outside of the Academy not noticing where she was walking.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kakashi saw Iruka walking past him about an hour after classes ended for the day and all of the shinobi were leaving for the day.

"Hey Iruka," Kakashi said, "Have you seen Dizra?"

"No," Iruka said, "She didn't come back after the demonstration."

"Strange," Kakashi said, "She doesn't shirk off her responsibilities and Sasuke came back about an hour after the demonstration from their talk."

"I think it would be wise to find her," Iruka said, "She's been through a lot and is close to what most people would break at."

"I know exactly where to find her," Kakashi said.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kakashi went into the cemetary and looked around for the set of graves that he needed to find. He found his parents graves and then moved towards the old withered tree that was to the north of it. He found the two gravestones next to a broken angel statue. He stared down at the names of the graves. Kareno and Takahashi Himura.

"No matter how many times I come here I can't come to terms with it," Dizra's voice said from the angel statue.

Kakashi looked at the back of the statue and saw Dizra sitting on it. She was looking away from him so that he could not see her eyes.

"Like I said earlier," Kakashi said.

"I still can't come to terms with anything that has happened," Dizra said slowly turing her head and looking at him.

Kakashi gasped as he looked at Dizra's eye. Both of them held the appearance of the Sharigun eyes.

"How," Kakashi said as he took a step closer to her, "How can it be that you have them?"

"My mother Kareno," Dizra said, "She's Sasuke's father's sister. Batu and I both have them apparently."

"Is this what you and Sasuke were talking about," Kakashi asked, "Is this what he had to tell you?"

"Yeah," Dizra said, "Kind of a lot to take in at one time."

"So you are a part of the Uchiha Clan," Kakashi asked.

"Yeah," Dizra said, "a nice thing to know around the age of 18 or 19 that you've been something the entire time and not know about it."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Amigirl: Hey the next chapter is the last one so I hope that you guys have enjoyed it. Please review.


	17. New Squads, New Alligences, and New Edit

Amigirl: Hey guys last chapter before this one is done and the next part in the story begins again. Thanks for reading it and my other fanfics if you've read any of them. I'm really busy at school right now so I may not update for a while after this or until the next day off from school. BTW, This story series will be some what like the anime, but not quite since I have a lot of ideas in my head so um yeah.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 15- New Squads, New Alligences, and New Editions:

Dizra sat back in her chair as Iruka listed off the names of the genin and which sesnei's squad that they belonged to. She turned the page in her book as Iruka got to her squad which made her pay attention a bit more to what he said.

"Dizra Himura," Iruka said, "You have Ami Unagi, Mitsuki Hatake, and Hyagi Asaka."

Dizra put her book down and stared at the boy that stood up when Iruka said Mitsuki.

'Could he be related to Kakashi,' Dizra thought to herself before raising her book back up and reading it.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dizra walked stood outside of the classroom as the students left. She saw the boy named Mitsuki come out of the classroom with the only girl on her squad that was named Ami.

"Mitsuki," Dizra said standing up straight, "a word."

Mtsuki just nodded to Dizra and looked at Ami.

"Tell Hyagi that I will meet the two of you at the resturaunt," Mitsuki said, "I'll be there as soon as I am done."

Ami left Mitsuki and Dizra alone as he turned and looked at Dizra again.

"What is it Himura-sensei," Mitsuki asked.

"By any chance are you related to Kakashi Hatake," Dizra asked.

"He's my uncle," Mitsuki said, "I've been away at my grandma's since mom and dad died."

"Maybe that's why Iruka put you on my squad," Dizra said leaning against the wall again, "either that or he enjoys playing a cruel joke about what happen when Kakashi and I were kids."

"How do you know my uncle," Mitsuki asked confused and not knowing that he was talking to his aunt.

"I'm his wife," Dizra said with a smile, "Like him I also lost family during that little massacre."

"Who did you lose," Mitsuki said bitterly, "cause I lost both of my parents and my grandparents. Uncle thought that it would be better if I stayed with my father's mother until I was old enough to enter the Academy."

"Come on," Dizra said standing up with a caring smile, "you can walk home with us."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mitsuki walked up to Kakashi as he leaned against a tree reading his orange book Amigirl: That book is gonna get burned one day I swear it!!!!!.

"Hey," Mitsuki said waving.

"Mitsuki," Kakashi said happily as he closed his book and put it back into his pocket, "I was beginning to wonder when you would find me. How ya doing squirt?"

"Got acquianted with my squad," Mitsuki said sitting down crosslegged on the bench in front of him as Dizra walked out of the building, "The sensei that I got is a really nice jounin."

"Hey Ditz," Kakashi said as Dizra came over and gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek, "I have someone for you to meet. This is my nephew Mitsuki."

"We've already had the joy of meeting eachother," Dizra said smling at Mitsuki, "It seems that Iruka has a cruel sense of humor about truamatic events for his friends and co-workers."

"Is that so," Kakashi said.

"Don't worry," Dizra said pointing to the Hokage statue, "I made sure that he doesn't forget not to remind people about certain events in their life."

Kakashi and Mitsuki looked at the statue where Iruka was hanging from his belt with his hands tied behind his back.

"Sometimes I think that you are worst at Naruto when it comes to pranks," Kakashi said shaking his head.

"It wasn't a prank," Dizra said, "It was revenge."

"Whatever," Kakashi said turning and looking at her, "You guys ready to go home?"

"Won't someone get worried about Iruka-sensei," Mitsuki asked confused.

Dizra disappeared in a puff of smoke and reappeared about 5 minutes later.

"Gai sai that he would go and get him in about 20 minutes," Dizra said not looking at Kakashi's eyes, "I need to make a stop on our way home. You guys can just continue on home, I'm just going to the doctor's to have them check on the baby again. I haven't been feeling well lately."

"Okay," Kakashi said looking at her, "Tell Dr Kyo and Ayami that I said hi."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dizra stood outside the gates to one of the family manors in the vilage and stared at the main building of the complex. She took a silver chain from out of her shirt and pulled it off from around her neck. On the chain hung a metal key that looked as if it hadn't been used for a long time.

She walked up to the gate and put the key into the keyhole and opened the gate. She waled towards the main building until she was halfway between it and the gate. She stared at i, trying o remember anyhting at all about her family. She could almost see her relatives going about their own business and training as she stood there like a ghost to them, not even there. She saw a little girl sitting next to a woman as she played with a pair of wooden pair of sais.

"Why can't I remember anything else," Dizra asked herself out loud, "Why?"

"I knew that you would come around eventually," Sasuke said from where he sat in a tree, "it was only a matter of time before you would come back here."

"Why can't I remeber Sasuke," Dizra said as her face hardened.

"Sometimes truama can hide stuff from people," Sasuke said, "and sometimes it can make it so that the person is haunted every moment of the rest of their life. Like what happen to Kareno."

"And like what happen to the rest of the Uchiha clan," Dizra said bitterly, "What would cause your brother Itachi to want to do this to our family?"

"How did you find out," Sasuke said as he looked away from her.

"I wanted to know more about the family that I had," Dizra said turning and looking at him angrily, "The family that I can't even remember!"

"Your child would be the first new member to the Uchiha Clan since the massacre," Sasuke said, "The newest member to our family since he killed everyone."

"You will leave him alone Sasuke," Dizra said, "His father and I will protect our child, no one else, do you hear me."

"So you are learning how to use some of the Sharigun's abilities without even activating them," Sasuke said, "Good."

"I want to learn how to use them to their full extent," Dizra said, "Teach me how to use them."

"On one condition,' Sasuke said, "Yours and Kakashi child will be considered a member of the Uchiha Clan."

"I have a condition for you then if I agree to your condition," Dizra said.

"Its probably the only way that you will agree to your unborn child to be a part of the Clan," Sasuke said, "So I guess I have no choose but to agree to whatever it is cousin since our Clan is dwindling."

"I am the one that will get to make the decisions concerning mine and Kakashi's child until they are old enough to be within the Academy," Dizra said, "then he will follow both of ours decisions. If I ever hear that you have been ordering the child around before that time, you will never get to see the child again. Do I make myself clear?"

"Perfectly," Sasuke said, "I expect you here at 3 every morning to train."

"Got it," Dizra said nodding her head and turning to leave.

"I'm still shocked that you still have your key though after Batu's reign of the assassin gang," Sasuke said, "I would have thought that he would have taken it away."

"I told him that I lost it during one of the assassinations that I had to do," Dizra said walking out of the gate and towards her house.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dizra closed the door behind her and walked towards the kitchen to get something to eat.

"So how's Sasuke doing," Kakashi asked from his chair at the table.

"So did you have Mitsuki or someone else follow me," Dizra asked opening the fridge and pulled out some sushi Amigirl: I love sushi., "Or did you have the common courtesy to follow me yourself?"

"I followed you myself," Kakashi replied, "Mitsuki went to sleep before I left and I was getting worried about you after going to the doctor's and they tell me that you never even came in since your last appointment."

"I had some questions for him that only he could probably answer," Dizra answered down at the table.

"Why don't you ever just tell me the truth," Kakashi asked with a sigh, "We've been together for a few months now and you still won't trust me."

"I don't know why," Dizra said, "Its just hard to trust anyone now, even if it is my own husband."

"Mitsuki is staying here in the spare room," Kakashi said.

"I kind if guessed that," Dizra replied

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

7 months later...

Dizra was sitting on a bench watching Hyagi and Mitsuki spar with eachother. Ami sat on the grass next to Dizra reading a book on Kohona history. Dizra put a hand on her swollen stomach as she watched her nephew and his friend spar. After a few more minutes Dizra stood up slowly and walked over to the two nins.

"That's enough for today," Dizra said, "We will resume training in one week. All of you deserve a break. Enjoy it and we meet back here at the usual time in a week."

Ami got up and walked off with Hyagi as Mitsuki grabbed his bag and walked over to his aunt.

"So why did we end early today," Mitsuki asked as they began to walk towards the house, "You usually make us train until we can barely move, with only about 2 days for a break, not a whole week."

"I've been feeling a little drained the last few days," Dizra replied as they began to walk through the market.

"Maybe you should stop training so hard with Uchiha- san," Mitsuki commented, "With you going to have a kid soon, you shouldn't be over- exerting yourself."

"You know that I can't help it," Dizra laughed, "I still spar against your uncle as if it was when Batu sent me after him 8 months ago."

"That's got to be the first time that I've ever heard you talk about him so openly," Mitsuki replied a bit freaked out by his aunt's sudden changed of behavior, "You don' even talk about him to uncle without it starting an argument."

"I just think that's its time to move on from that," Dizra said as their house came into view at the end of the street that they were on, "I'm just glad that your cousin will never have a chance to know him."

Kakashi ran out into the street and looked both ways for Dizra. When he saw her he ran towards them.

"Dizra we got a problem," he breathed out with difficulty, "I just got back from Tsunade's office."

"What's wrong," Dizra asked a bit afraid of what may be wrong.

"It's about Sasuke and Naruto's mission," Kakashi said, "There's been complications."

"What kind of complications," Dizra began to breath hard as she spoke with her husband.

Mitsuki just stood there and watched his relatives talk.

"Where is Sasuke," Dizra demanded as she began to clutch her stomach, "are they okay?"

"Mitsuki go into the house," Kakashi said.

"I always miss the good stuff," Mitsuki grummbled as he walked into the house.

"Calm down Dizra," Kakashi told Dizra, hanging onto her elbows to keep her standing up.

"What happened to them," Dizra yelled.

"Sasuke's gone awol," Kakashi said, "He attacked Naruto in the middle of the forest and went with Oorochimaru."

"No that's impossible," Dizra said, "He wouldn't do that. His only goal is to rebuild the clan."

"Naruto is in the hospital," Kakashi tried to reason with her as continued to breath hard, "I'm ordered to go and see if I can't find him."

"Just go then," Dizra said, "and bring him back before I find him."

"You are in no condition to fight," Kakashi commented as he released her from his hands, "not while your like this. Your too close to having our child. I won't allow you and it in danger."

"Like I said," Dizra said angrily in a bit of pain from the growing pains in her stomach, "Bring him back before I find him."

Kakashi got up and began to walk towards the house. Dizra tried to take a few steps towards the house depsite the pain that she was in. She fell to her knees as she reached out for Kakashi. She barely touched his vest before her knees hit the ground. He turned around and looked at her. He quickly knelt down next to her and pulled him into his lap.

"Mitsuki," he yelled towards the house.

Dizra clung to his arm.

"What is it," Kakashi asked.

"Its time," Dizra answered, "The baby's coming."

"Crap," Kakashi said.

Amigirl: I'm gonna skip this part like the whole marriage ceremony thing since the whole talking of and .writing f that ind of stuff really creeps me out. I'm just gonna skip to Dizra in her hosiptal room.

Dizra was sitting up in her hosiptal bed cradling her newborn son in her arms. Mitsuki was sitting in a chair next to the window as Kakashi came into the room.

"Well I just told Sakura about what happened," Kakashi said as he stopped in the doorway.

"I guess that she didn't take it well by your tone," Dizraa replied.

"No she did not," Kakashi answered, "She yelled, cried and kind of ran out of the building."

"want to come over here and see our son," Dizra asked as she smiled.

"Do I ever," Kakashi said as he walked towards the bed, "I've been waiting for this moment for the last 8 1/2 months."

Kakashi and Dizra bothed looked down at the child in her arms. The little baby boy had short grey hair and pale skin.

"Guess he took after his father," Dizra commented with a happy smile, "or at least in everything but the eyes."

"What color are they," Kakashi asked as he touched the sleeping baby's tiny hand.

"Red," Dizra replied as she continued to smile.

"Red," Kakashi asked.

"Yes red silly," Dizra said, "He was born with his sharigun activated. They say that's why the birth was soo difficult."

"You seem to be recovering just fine," Kakashi said.

"I'm a fast healer," Dizra said, "you want to hold him.

Kakashi nodded as Dizra handed their son over to him.

"So what do you think that we should name him," Kakashi asked.

"I don't know yet," Dizra replied, "Have any ideas?"

"How about Saisho," Kakashi asked.

"Doesn't that mean beginning," Mituki asked.

"It does," Dizra said, "I like it, after all it is fitting."

"It is," Kakashi replied, "after all he is the beginning of a whole new life for not just himself, but for us as well."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A girl knelt down in front of Ooorochimaru. Itachi stood off to the side leaning against the wall watching them.

"I pledge my alligence to you and your cause,"

"I wouldn't trust her easily," Sasuke said, 'even if she was Batu's right hand person."

"I only want one thing," the woman said, "and that is to see Kohona burn."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Amigirl: Well, I'm done with this story. There will be a sequal. I'll try to have the first chapter of it up as soon as possible. Hope all of you have enjoyed it, because I have enjoyed writing it.


End file.
